The Dimmed Lights
by Best Bayne OCE
Summary: Thrown into an attempt to control the behaviour of some of the more violent champions in the League, Diana, the last of the Lunari, finds herself unwillingly matched up with the incredibly volatile and immensely powerful Syndra. And as time passes she slowly finds she has much in common with Syndra below the surface... Eventual lemons. (Artwork credit to Dianamoonfall)
1. The itch

**A/N: This isn't related to the other story I'm currently working on in any way. As for why it exists...blame Tumblr.**

All was quiet as the moonlight shone over the Institute of War. The main residents of the Institute, the Champions and Summoners, had long since gone to sleep so that they could prepare for the possibility of battle the following morning, realising that being too tired to battle properly would result in disaster and a lot of painful resurrection. And every single Champion in the league thought sleep was more important than resurrection. Except one.

Approaching the top of the tallest tower of the Institute of War and cradling a container that weighed as much as the armor she was wearing, Diana marveled in the beauty of the stars in the night sky. _In the daytime, it is nothing. But in the nighttime, it is so much more. Because of the moon. _Placing the container on the ground, she eagerly opened it.

_The people from Piltover are selfish and primitive, every one of them. But their technology is irreplaceable. _She had become fascinated in Piltover as soon as she had heard the futuristic city existed, only to discover nothing but the mockery she had always despised. _They can mock the Solari for being primitive…but they cannot mock me. Soon, they will know the truth. _Slowly taking out the instrument, she began to set it up in front of her until it was finally complete. _After days of pestering, finally I can use this…. _She paused. _What was it called again? Ah yes….this telescope. _Looking through the telescope for the first time she nearly gasped at how detailed at how it made the nighttime actually could see clearer and further into the darkness than she ever had thought she could._ It's beautiful. _Entranced, she looked through the telescope for hour after hour, her tiredness slowly growing until she was nearly asleep, and eventually she thought she even saw something like a meteor flash into existence through the telescope lens. _Probably me seeing things due to how tired I am. Because I am…..feeling…rather tired. _She thought._ Maybe…I'll just…lie….down for a few…..minu__tes…._

* * *

_Itch_

Trying to get to sleep, Syndra rolled over onto the other side of the bed. _Fucking itch. I compete on the Fields of Justice and what do I get? Two losses and an itch. Fucking useless teammates..._

_At least I can finally get some rest._

_Itch._

_ADSADSFAGH!_

Sitting up, Syndra summoned a sphere and threw it across the room.

_How does this always happen to me? I take perfectly good care of myself and yet I get completely infested with freaking bugs!_

_Itch._

_DIE!_

Her coffee table flew into the door of her room and left it in shreds. _They take me away from my castle, and infest me with bugs!_

_I'm going to make them pay for this… _In her fury she was nearly halfway towards the summoners quarters, when she realised something. _Whatever animal infested me I must have come across in a League match. And I've only had two matches today. So….._

Changing direction she stormed towards the library and paying no attention to the closed sign, threw open the doors. Nasus looked up at her resentfully.

"_You mangy little flea ridden son of a bitch!" _She roared, not really caring what Nasus thought but just wanting to release her anger.

Nasus looked at her and grabbed his staff. _**"What did you just say?"**_

"_I said….keep your fucking fur to yourself!"_

Nasus growled at her "_**I am an ascended, and do not, and will never have…fleas!"**_

Suddenly another voice came out of nowhere.

"_**You dare insult my companion like this?!"**_

"_This is between me and him, birdface,"_

"_**My face is irrelevant**_. _**Begone!"**_

Syndra tried to figure out what that meant, only for a wall of warriors to slam into her, knocking her out of the library. _They'll pay for that. In the meantime I need see Soraka about this fucking itch! Hang on a minute... _She thought a little harder about who she had fought on the fields of justice and something occurred to her.

_Time to pay the Yordles a visit_.

* * *

After getting lost in the woods multiple times, Syndra finally approached the small Yordle dormitory.

_Only took me an hour to find this place. Who builds a dormitory in the middle of the woods? I mean come on..._

_Now, which of these rooms would he live in? Presumably it looks like it's been hit by a truck. _

_Let's see…no…no…no…._she stopped by the room with a broken window. _Perfect. Dark sphere….._the wall collapsed revealing a very confused looking Gnar. _Force of will…..Scatter the weak._

"_Yiiiiiiiip…"_

Watching Gnar fly off into the horizon, Syndra felt much better. Walking off she failed to notice the feline cry around when he landed or Mega Gnar coming back, until it was too late.

* * *

_High summoners council room, that night._

Kolminye, the official arbiter of the summoners and the head of the entire Institute of War, stared at the report in front of her. One of the champions, the more unbalanced ones, had done something stupid. Again. She was going to do something about that. Whether or not it involved the 8 delegates sitting in front of her,was another matter.

"_This is completely outrageous!" _

"I'm well aware of that Thorin. Coffee?"

"Absolutely Kolminye_. Completely outrageous!"_

"I understand you are interested in the health of your delegates but Syndra is an exceedingly powerful mage. There is no protection against her spells._"_

"Well _what on Earth_ is she doing here, threatening Yordles_?"_

"We can't just abandon her to Ionia, that would be nearly a death sentence. We need to come up with something else. Some way to change the attitudes of these….nutcases."

Across the table more voices piped up from the delegates. "We could try a shining lights program!"

"Typical Demacian way to show off."

"The Yordles could always stop being flea infested dirtbags."

"Not helpful Sayle…..What's a shining lights program?"

"You match the champions that show the best behaviour with the ones that show the worst and they change!"

"Tha's the dumbes' thin' I ever heard!"

"And he's from Freljord."

"There aren't any well adjusted champions in the league anyway. If anything it should be a dimmed lights program!"

"That's only because you lot can't run your cities properly."

"Ye wanna pick a fight do ye?"

"Shut up you two. I think the Zaunites onto something. What's a _dimmed _lights program?"

"Well…you match all the champions with the worst behaviour with other champions that they don't actually want to kill after a few days."

"And how is that any better?"

"Well…..

The Zaunite representative paused, as if considering his options.

"Because if you pair them right you can halve the total amount of work!"

There was a loud thunk as a enormous pitcher was slammed on the table.

"Agreed!"

"Agreed!"

"Arrrrr!"

"Agreed!"

"For this to pass we need at least another vote."

"If I have absolutely nothing to do with this once it's passed…I agree."

"Here's to the dimmed lights program and halving our workload!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Silently, Kolminye wondered how these people could possibly have been chosen for the most powerful positions in Runeterra.

* * *

Silently, Syndra sat on the edge of a hospital bed. _I don't believe this. One Nidalee spear and I get sent to the hospital. I mean I'm perfectly fine! Almost!_

_And yet I have to sit here and listen to Soraka go on and on because I'm an evil person blah blah blah._

_Stupid Nidalee. Stupid Gnar._

_"_Well?"

"_Well what_?"

"C'mon you lady hore I haven't got all night!"

_"What was that?"_

"I said C'mon you lady horse I haven't got all night!"

"_I'm not a horse. Don't be rude."  
_

Syndra sighed. "Look I'm not sure how to get this through to you. Am. I. Better?"

_"No."_

"Why not?'

"_Because if you hadn't thrown Gnar at her, Nidalee wouldn't have thrown a spear at you. Just wait there. I'll be back soon."_

_This is ridiculous. I'm not even sore anymore, and its not like this affects my chances of getting summoned anyway._

_Bzzt. _The summoning alarm suddenly sounded in her head.

_Speaking of which..._

_Bzzzzt._

_"_Beensummonedbye."

And before Soraka could do anything in response, Syndra simply zoomed out the door.

_"Wait..."_

* * *

_Bzzzzt._

Diana opened her eyes, only to nearly be blinded by the light streaming in.

_AAH WHAT TURN THAT FUCKING LIGHT OFF._

Desperately groping around for a light switch she was surprised when her hand hit a railing instead. _Where the hell is the light swit- _Suddenly she realised it was broad daylight, and then realised where she was. _Oh right. I'm on the balcony. Where I must have fallen asleep. Which means that it__'s the sun. _She walked over towards the telescope and began to deassemble it. _I'm stranded up here with the sun until I finish my research. How ironic. Could this possibly get any worse?_

At the top of the staircase someone coughed. Turning around, Diana was nearly blinded by the armor. _FU-_

The Radiant Dawn stared at her in confusion.

"Are you done?"

"What are you going to do, execute me?"

"Other people need to use this tower too."

"Well I'm sorry I interrupted your bigoted worship of the sun then!"

Leaving the rest of the telescope behind, Diana stormed off past Leona and a very confused woman holding a bird, towards the summoners chambers.

* * *

Staring as Diana stormed past, Quinn turned to Leona. " So Thanks….for helping me move her I guess."

Leona smiled. "It was nothing. Really."

"Do you mind me asking what that was about?"

Leona sighed. "It was nothing. It's just ….she's just different."

* * *

Throwing open the door to the summoners chamber, Diana was thinking of something rude to say until she noticed around 20 other League champions in the room, and managed to refrain herself. Looking around she realised they were in an auditorium and briefly wondered if someone was going to be executed on the stage. Not that anyone would attempt it with this mad an audience.

_Well this is interesting. I wonder what I've done to deserve this?_

As she took her seat next to Morgana and Maokai of all things, a heavily shielded summoner walked onto the stage.

"Ahem. Is this thing on?"

"_Geeeetttt on with itttt…"_

"Maybe if I use fishbones he'll speak faster_!"_

"Ahem. As half of you are obviously aware of, your behaviour in and surrounding your entry to the League has been terrible."

_What? For insulting people under my breath? And insulting Leona when I was drunk? Please._

"As we cannot dismiss you from the League without modifying your behaviour…

We have simply decided to pair you with other champions with better behaviour."

_Yeah right. Considering most of the champions in this room aren't paying the slightest bit of attention..._

"And if we refuse_?"_

"There are incentives to accept the offer. And punishments if you don't."

_A reward. That's more like it._

"And without further ado, I will announce the pairs!"

"Alistair Elise"

"Maokai-Zyra"

"Morgana-Mordekaiser"

_If I brought my blade I could at least pay attention to that..._

"Rumble Veigar"

"Graves Jinx"

Looking up, Diana suddenly realised nearly every seat was empty.

4_ people left in the auditorium. Me, Vayne, Vi and Syndra! and there's no way on Runeterra Syndra's sane. I can live with being on the bad behaviour list if I get paired with Vayne or Vi. _

"Vi Vayne"

_Wait what did he just say?_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Vi lunged at the summoner preparing to punch him, only for Vayne to trip her up midway.

"And that leaves Diana and Syndra."

_Me…..and Syndra. I have to help Syndra with her behaviour._

_I have to help a mage who tears dormitories apart and tries to kill champions for petty revenge, with her behaviour._

Turning around, she saw Syndra floating next to her and instantly got a pit in her stomach. Standing there waiting for Syndra to introduce herself, she suddenly realised that Syndra was waiting for the same thing, and the pit widened to take up nearly her entire chest.

"Hi…." _  
_

_That was bad. That was bad. Why on Runeterra did I spend my entire youth reading!_

"Hello there…..weakling."

_I can't talk to her like this…I need to think up an excuse, fast!_

"I need to go do something…..do you want to meet up in an hour?"

"Yes…that suits me. Go ahead and do your….thing. I will meet you outside my apartment in one hour."

"Ok….bye?" Turning around she saw Syndra floating in the other direction and cursed to herself. _Talk about making a shitty first impression. I need to at least be able to talk to her properly to have any chance of making this work. Which means….I think it's time I hit the bar for a few hours._

* * *

As Syndra made her way back to the castle she began to wonder why she was attempting this pointless game. _Any reward the summoners can offer me is useless compared to the power I seek. Although….Diana could be interesting._

From what she'd already heard and seen of the woman from before they met and when Diana actually made her entrance, she knew that was clearly the complete opposite of what she had seen just then. Now she just needed to test her a little and see what she was actually like. _And if that means throwing a few obstacles in her way...so be it. _

_Did I mention where my apartment was? I don't think I mentioned where my apartment was._

She smiled.

This was a good start_._


	2. Bowling

The Institute's original design was to be a miniature city in which the champions and summoners could live nearly normal lives, and in which opportunistic people could sell whatever the champions wanted. This meant even before the League opened, there was already a bar, a club, and a tavern nearby. The bar Diana avoided like the plague, and the tavern… She wasn't returning there again. Which left the club, which she was perfectly fine with. After all it had no fighting, no shouting, nearly no lighting to speak of, it didn't stink like the inside of a sewer…

The drinks were expensive but she could live with that.

In fact the only reason she didn't live at the bar in her downtime was the bartender.

The incredibly_ cute _looking_, _absolutely_ irritating_ bartender.

"_Dianaaaaa….." _As Diana walked to the counter Ahri started bouncing in her direction.

"_Soooo…_What are you going to waste away your life with today?"

_I'm in a good mood. I can handle this. _

"Put the usual on my bill."

"Are you going to stay all night again?"

"No."

"_Pleeeaaaseee…"_

"I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"Are you going to come back afterwards?" As Ahri started doing poro eyes in her direction, Diana stared at the ceiling instead.

"No."

"But I want to hear your _storiiiiieeessss_…"

Taking an enormous gulp of the mead in front of her, Diana tried to keep a straight face, and hoped it would fool Ahri.

"I don'"t know what stories you're talking about."

"Then clearly you're not happy enough!"

As Diana looked up, Ahri slammed another pitcher full of mead on the table in front of her.

_Why did I ever give her my bill details? _

_Probably because she waited until I was drunk before asking…_

_And because I agreed every time. _

Taking a swig from the 2nd pitcher Ahri went to get a third one just as Diana looked up.

"For _fucks sake_! I've already told you I have to meet someone!"

Turning around, Ahri bounced back over to her.

_Shit. I didn't mean to say that…_

"Who is _iiiit_?"

"None of your business. I didn't even want to meet her anyway until they forced me to."

"You're so bitchy when you're sober."

"I have a lot to be bitchy about. Besides, you're going to learn who it is in 3…2..1..."

At precisely that moment, Vi furiously burst through the door followed by Caitlyn who seemed to be trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Those _fuckers _think I'm insane? We'll see how insane they think I am once I've beaten the crap out of them!"

Diana decided now was probably the best time for her to leave. "What's your problem? You and Vayne are perfect for each other."

"Oh _please. _Unlike you and Syndra, I have absolutely nothing in common with that fucking goth."

The very idea of Syndra and her having anything in common made Diana want to punch Vi in the face. "Now listen here. I can think of 100 ways that Syndra is completely different and…"

"List them."

Diana knew she had to leave, but Vi was absolutely asking for it and she never backed down from a challenge…

Syndra wouldn't mind if she was a few minutes late. Surely.

* * *

After practically bolting from the bar 20 minutes later and 85 reasons earlier than she meant to, Diana ran into the Ionian "dormitory" and found Syndra absolutely nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but everyone in the hallway was staring at her like she was an alien. Then she knew she was in trouble.

"You! Inertia!"

"Inertia? Seriously?"

"Whatever! Where's Syndra?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Diana stared at her with a confused expression on her face, before suddenly realising the familiarity of the situation.

"Isn't she an…_oh for fucks sake…."_

Bolting out of the dormitory she looked around.

_She doesn't even tell me where she lives! That arrogant manipulative little…._

She spin around. _Wait a minute_. _If I was arrogant, manipulative and made people want to punch my face in where would I live…. _

There were only 3 places Syndra would live, and Diana knew who owned the other two_. _

_And it's only ten minutes if I sprint._

Despite everything she had just been through, Diana broke into a sprint towards Syndra's "apartment."

* * *

"Only" half an hour later than she expected to arrive, Diana knocked on the door of Syndra's living quarters, not even bothering to use the doorknocker that had most likely come free with the rest of the apartment, which apparently meant "large mansion." Opening the door, Syndra raised an eyebrow at Diana.

"_I….found…..your….apartment…"_

"Are you usually this late?"

"_I…had…a…few…drinks." _There was no way Diana was apologising to Syndra, although Syndra didn't seemed annoyed by this in the slightest.

"Come in."

Looking around, Diana was amazed at how spacious the entire place was, due to a lack of furniture than anything else. A few portraits of Syndra hung on the wall and there were books lying everywhere that seemed to be on every topic imaginable.

Looking around for a seat, Diana leant against the wall completely exhausted.

"Unlike most humans, I don't suffer from exhaustion. However I do have a seat for unusual occasions. Here…"

Sitting down, Diana stared at the seat she was sitting on. It felt…unusual, but she had absolutely no idea why.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Diana threw the question out hoping to make the conservation more involved than it was. Syndra was talkative, she just…didn't seem to care about anything to do with Diana. Which was actually perfectly fine in Diana's opinion but didn't help the conversation.

"You can decide. I don't feel like it." _That was odd. _

Diana paused. _Trap. Definitely a trap._ Realising it wasn't a trap she could wriggle out of, she desperately came up with ideas.

_Nothing Ionian…No Zaun…No Noxus…_

_Only one place in Zaun. _

_Only one place she won't get bored to tears by and it's that. _

_Oh boy. _

"So Syndra….how do you feel about going bowling?"

Out of all the places that Syndra would have expected to exist in the Institute, a bowling alley would not have been one of them. But however stupid this _bowling _thing seemed to sound, apparently it was a popular idea from Zaun, which Syndra wasn't surprised by.

_They take the simplest form of magic I can use and make people pay to enjoy the experience. _

_Interesting…and well worth paying money to watch. _

As they approached the bowling alley Syndra looked at Diana with curiousity.

"Have you ever actually bowled before?"

"Yes...Once or twice. Usually I do try and do something interesting in my free time."

"Was the paint peeling off the outside when you last went here?"

"Last time I came here it was dark. And I wasn't paying attention. The inside is….better."

As they entered the bowling alley Syndra was assaulted by the smell of some sort of confectionery. _This is better? _The bowling alley itself was filled with nearly completely random objects. A pool table. A bar, with a sleeping bartender. A few barstools. A sign saying "In the Shadow Isles the ball rolls YOU!"

"Well if we haven't got a few early arrivals…"

"None of your business, Singed."

"Shoes are on the right."

"What do you mean…_oh come on…"_

As Diana left, Syndra walked over to the bar.

"Put 3 drinks on my bill. I'll serve myself."

She didn't normally have any urge to drink, but if her magic was as accurate as it usually was she would be forced into using her arms. So it was time to reduce her accuracy by a bit. Just a little bit. After all, what could possibly go wrong…

* * *

56-58

Diana was so tense it was incredible. Everything around her seemed to be a distraction every flicker of light magic seemed to be trying to throw her off her game. _It's just bowling. It's just bowling…_

_2 pins difference. _She shut her eyes, ran straight towards the pins, released….

56-66

_8 pins. Not bad. _

Syndra was drinking, as the flying wine glasses made rather obvious. The scary thing was that a Syndra drunk enough to nearly spill her drinks midair was only a few pins behind her in bowling. Not that Syndra used her arms for anything of course.

_Why did I invite Syndra to bowliing of all things? Orianna would have probably been a better choice!_

Preparing the shot, Syndra paused dead still in front of the pins for a few seconds, then released.

Every pin but one fell..

65-66

As Diana prepared the next shot she heard someone walk into the bowling alley but tried desperately to ignore it.

"Nice lighting they have here…"

"Are we the first ones to arrive?"

"The birthday boys late."

_Breathe in…._

_Breathe out…._

_Release. _

8 skittles again. If Syndra kept this up….

"Evening."

"Where's your brother?"

"It's his birthday. How am I supposed to know?"

Diana was paying so much attention to the voices behind her she didn't even notice it was her turn until Syndra sat down next to her, completely rigid.

She looked up.

74-74

_Last turn. It's completely beyond my control. Just give it my best shot. Ok._

"Quinn…you look fantastic!"

Turning around to see her score she turned around at the last possible moment to see her score.

_80-74_

_6 pins _

_I can't win off 6 pins unless Syndra screws up. _

_And there's no way Syndra's going to screw up…._

She watched intently as Syndra went for her last strike.

"WHO'S READY FOR THE BEST FUCKING PARTY THEY HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Midway through releasing the ball, Syndra froze. And in that split second, the ball slipped out of her hands. Diana stared as if witnessing a miracle. Syndra had already started moving murderously towards the source of the noise, who had apparently just arrived.

And the ball veered off to the side.

_80-80 _

"Syndra…"

Diana turned around, only to find Syndra floating with absolute murder in her eyes in the directly towards the group of Noxians. .

_Fucking hell. Is she trying to get cut to pieces…._

"_Syndra!"_

Sprinting towards the mage she grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly tried to turn her around only for the mage to furiously throw her off.

"_Out of my way, cretin!"_

"Look atthe_ fucking_ score Syndra, it's a tie!_"_

Syndra turned, looked at the score and then looked at Diana.

"_Again_."

"What?"

"_Verse...me... AGAIN!"_

"Why would I verse you again? You nearly just flipped out!" If there was one thing Diana didn't need it was being involved in mass murder while the police force of Piltover were watching.

"I am_ not _letting a_ snivelling coward _such as you to_ get away with besting me _because of an _arrogant halfwit of a man!"_

The entire bowling hall went quiet. Diana went as close to Syndra as she possibly could without attracting attention and hissed at her.

"Now listen here bitch, I was nearly executed by my entire race for speaking up against them, and had to flee into the Freljord and fend off assassins for months at a time because I stood up for my fucking beliefs, so I am NOT a fucking coward. You want to bowl…bring it on!"

Across the room Draven called out.

"Hey Jayce you hear that, those bitches want your head!"

Diana would have watched the ensuing free for all except she was too busy putting even more drinks on her bill at the bar.

_If I'm going to prove my fucking point, I'm going to need a lot more beer…_

* * *

Syndra squinted in the direction of her score.

_445? No that doesn't make any sense. _

_Doesn't it? How many rounds are there in bowling anyway?_

She wasn't sure when she had started drinking again, but she knew that someone would tell her when she was done. Or something.

_Wasn't that Diana's job? _

_Am I talking to Diana?_

There was a loud noise behind her and she started drinking again just in case. The drinking didn't help her bowling but it had stopped her from snapping and throwing a pool table at the champions behind her, and blurred all the yelling and shouting into one massive sort of throbbing noise from behind her.

_How the fuck do you need a whole bowling alley for a party anyway?_

She walked up and using her magic threw the ball straight in the direction of the skittles.

_5? So I'm on…something. _

_God I'm tired. I think I might have had a bit much to drink. _

_But they were fighting so loudly…_

_And then they started singing…_

_And they kept going for so long…_

_Then they fought again…._

Another score. _6….That bitch is trying to ruin me isn't she?_

_Trying to fucking ruin me! _

_I get drunk and she goes out and takes the opportunity to rub how shitty I am in everyone's faces…._

_Just wait until I'm sober. I'll fucking show her, I'll fucking RUIN her. _

_I just need to get some sleep. _

She got onto her feet.

"I'm…I'm leaving _bitch!"_

"O-oh yeah? Go ahead you selfish piece of shit!"

"Fine!"

And with that Syndra propelled herself out of the bowling alley and down the street.

The entire area seemed to be spinning around in front of her as she slowly walked down the street. _Right turn here and….and…shit. _

Looking around, the entire area in front of her seemed to become a giant blur of light and darkness. She staggered forwards desperately into the darkness, stumbling and tripping until she was on her hands and knees. _Grass….I need to keep moving…but I'm so tired…and champions sleep on grass too don't they? Like Nidalee and…_a flash of purple interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see something small and round fall from the sky landing directly in front of her. _Oh god…not Kassadin….I just want to go to sleep!_

Suddenly there was an explosion of purple light that blossomed out in front of her, and Syndra had her wish.

* * *

**_Just something to clarify a little about what's happening in the background of the bowling alley.. _**

**_My original idea was that both Draven and Ezreal decided completely independently of one another to have their birthdays at exactly the same time, in the bowling alley. B_****_ecause great minds think alike. _****_However since Diana and Syndra both don't give a crap about either of them, I couldn't think of a way to say that specifically in the story, s_****_o it just sort of happens in the background. _**

**_Hope that clears things up. _**

**_-BestBayneOCE_**


	3. Shock

_Ow. _

_This headache…..This fucking headache!_

In an attempt to get rid of the headache, Syndra rolled over, only to find it made her feel worse. Desperately, she attempted to summon herself a glass of water.

_Water._

No response. Annoyed, Syndra sat up while keeping her eyes tightly closed and repeated the gesture.

"_Wa-ter"_

Nothing.

_My magic. It's not working. _

_WHY ISN'T MY MAGIC WORKING?_

Throwing open her eyes she suddenly realised she wasn't actually in her castle but rather chained to what appeared to be an Ionian hospital bed.

"_SORAKA!"_

"_RELEASE ME OR I'LL…!"_

"_We're keeping you here for your own safety."_

"_LIES! I'LL HAVE KARMA'S HEAD FOR THIS!"_

Soraka chose exactly that moment to leave rather hurriedly, which only made Syndra angrier.

"I'LL. HAVE. HER. HEAD!"

* * *

"There's a problem?"

"_She's…..worse than usual. She wants your head."_

"Why are _we _in charge of her wellbeing again?"

"_She is an Ionian."_

"Only because she couldn't be bothered fleeing the country. Do we know _anything _

about how this happened? Isn't the Institute meant to keep track of this?"

"Have you tried speaking to Diantha?"

"Who?"

"Moon lady. She asked about her yesterday evening."

"Well go find her then!"

* * *

_I think I've been drinking again. _

_What….what happened again?_

_Oh. Right. _

_Fuck Syndra. Fuck her and….whatever she did. _

Trying to remember what happened last night Diana only found enormous blanks in her memory.

She had been bowling….then Syndra had done something and left the bowling alley furious at her and….and something. But her legs felt sore and she felt like shit. And apparently someone had found her and brought her back to the bar.

_Fuck her, fuck Ionia, fuck this hangover. _

_At least I'm comfortable. Ahri must have been here when I arrived for some reason…ugh. _

Somewhere nearby a door swung open.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Fucking Ionians…"

"Irelia! Nice to see you here!" Ahri literally sprung out of nowhere, jumped over Diana and ran over to the bar.

"No time. I need to know where Diana drinks, now!"

"Why?"

"Matter of national security."

"She's over there, but be careful. _She's sleeping."_

As Diana slowly realised they were talking about her, something wet landed on her face and she vaulted upright.

"What the….._fuck_ was that for!"

Throwing a punch at the culprit she suddenly found her arms wrenched out of position and forced behind her back.

Behind her, Irelia stood menacingly. "For the safety of Ionia you're coming with me."

* * *

_Syndra. Fucking Syndra's behind this. I knew it. _

"Now tell these two what you told me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell them."

"You Ionians think you're so _fucking_ smart don't you." Diana guessed that this was probably the wrong thing to say but was far too furious and hungover to care.

"Well that was rather blunt._"_

"_She appears to have been drinking recently_."

"I took Syndra bowling it was a godawful experience we both ended up drinking. Can. .Now."

"Around midnight last night Syndra was found unconscious in a park, with the area around her hit by some sort of magical explosion. Because she calls herself an Ionian, we were summoned to take care of her, which we did until she woke up, and became hostile.."

"So what. Someone attacked her, not my problem."

"Do you know anyone who would try to kill the most powerful mage in Ionia?"

"Do you actually have any better ideas? It's not like she would…."

Pausing for disbelief Diana tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the idea sounded.

"_It's not funny."_

"She's an arrogant snob with a mansion and magical powers! She has everything! And what exactly do you think I can do anyway?"

"_Talk to her. See if you can…."_

Without bothering to listen to the rest of the sentence, Diana walked straight into Syndra's room.

* * *

"_Do you think Diana's telling the truth?"_

"I don't think she knows the actual truth behind Syndra. But at least we don't have to worry about Syndra. For now."

* * *

"If it makes you feel any better I feel just as shitty as…"

Entering the room Diana stopped mid stride in confusion at the chained figure in the bed.

_Who the fuck is….?!_

Every sense of Diana's told her that had to be Syndra but if that was the case….she looked awful.

Syndra lay chained to a bed in the centre of the room with bedsheets lying scattered on the floor around her. Her arms were cut and bruised, her hair was completely unkempt around her, her chest was slowly moving up and down and her face….

Diana realised that Syndra, one of the most insane and powerful mages in Runeterra had tears streaming down her face.

Out of curiosity, Diana inched closer until she was unashamedly staring at Syndra from a few feet away.

"Are…" Syndra didn't respond, and continued to stare past her as if she didn't exist.

"Are you alright?"

Diana found herself flinching as Syndra breathed out onto her face. As Syndra continued to lay nearly motionless, Diana slowly began to panic.

_Is she even alive..?_

_Is she…_

"Traitor."

"I'm not a traitor."

Diana wasn't sure who she was saying the words to, other than herself. Syndra seemed to have all her personality and energy drained completely out of her.

_There's…There's nothing left. _

"You got me drunk so the Ionian's could…"

Syndra mumbled something unintelligible while Diana sat there in confusion.

_She thinks the Ionians have taken her captive._

_Well that isn't too far from the truth._

_So why does there seem to be something else?_

Then she suddenly remembered.

She remembered uselessly slamming her body against the walls of a cell throughout the night. Praying for something, anything to save her, and lying beaten and mentally broken for the rest of the night. And waking the next morning hardly caring for everything around her.

It was just before….before _that _happened.

Suddenly awakening from her trance she found herself recoiling off the bed and away from Syndra.

_She thinks she's going to die. And giving her magic back might not change her mind with her like this! _

_Unless..._

Syndra wasn't quite sure what was happening. She was certain that she had been captured, that the Ionians were going to kill her while she was powerless…..

And then the woman she had been drinking with last night, Diana, walked in and everything had stopped making sense.

"Syndra, listen to me. No-one wants to kill you, alright? It's all just a big misunderstanding."

_Huh?_

She stared at Diana, not sure whether to believe what she was saying. She knew it was a lie, but it sounded genuine….

Despite having exhausted herself trying to escape, she weakly began to protest.

"But they chained me….my magic…I'm powerless…

In a voice so condescending and caring that Syndra began to wonder if she was dreaming, Diana responded.

"But you're not powerless are you? You've done lots of things with your magic before now haven't you? Who would want to try and kill someone as powerful as you?"

_Is she telling the truth? Is this a dream?_

_The Ionians want to kill me, but they can't kill me because I have magic, but I don't have magic but I'm too powerful to lose my magic, so that means…._

Desperately, she began to believe in the one small hope that she still had.

"Is this a dream?"

"Why wouldn't it be a dream?"

Something about the tone of Dianas voice was bothering Syndra but if she was going to die then how did being patronised matter?

"It's not very interesting"

There was a strange pause, then Diana spoke again.

"That's because I haven'tstarted to tell the story yet."

"What story?"

"Let me tell you a story about the moon and the sun..."

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a city known as Solaria, where all the people worshipped the sun because it gave out warmth and magic to the people living in the city. But there were also people that doubted the sun, that believed it was too bright, too hot, that it caused all their crops to die, and these people began to doubt the Sun's powers. But the sun heard these doubts, and even though more and more people began to doubt the sun it stayed where it was and guarded the people._

_And then one day…_

_It vanished. _

_The sun never rose to shine its light upon the people. Without the light, the crops failed to grow. With the light and heat gone nobody could see and the temperature dropped to freezing. And the doubters realised their mistake. _

_Desperately everyone, even the most doubtful people began to pray for the sun to return_

_And even as they prayed the sun heard their cries for help and before their eyes it returned to them. And as the sun returned the warmth arrived and the crops began to grow before their very eyes, and the Solari swore to never doubt the sun again. And that is why they worship the sun. _

* * *

As Diana somehow finished reciting the story from memory, she noticed that Syndra was nearly completely asleep. Slowly, she began trying to get off the hospital bed without disturbing her, only for Syndra to begin to talk again.

"Are you going to….story about….moon…?

"Maybe tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

Outside, Diana found three Ionians staring at her.

"How _did_ you do that?"

"It was nothing. She was in shock, so I convinced her she was dreaming the entire thing."

"And _you_ figured that out?"

"It's happened to me before."

"_So what are we meant to do now?"_

"Just….try not to make it look like you're holding her prisoner."

And before any of the Ionians could ask difficult questions, Diana swiftly walked out of the room.

* * *

Literally throwing herself upright, Syndra stared at her surroundings.

_I just had the most bizarre dream where some Ionian's were holding me captive. _

She moved her arms. No chains.

_It must have just been really realistic. Except for the part where Diana told me a story. _

_But that doesn't make any sense, because if it was a dream….why am I thirsty now?_

Soraka walked into the room, saw her sitting upright and froze.

"_Hi_."

"Why am I here?"

"_You went into shock."_

_Shock? Seriously? She has to be lying._

_If I wasn't so thirsty…._

"Water. Now."

_As soon as she gets me that water, I'm leaving, and nobodies going to stop me._

As she watched Soraka leave, she slowly eased herself out of the hospital bed and immediately noticed a small bound package on the bedside table.

_Hmm?_

_Did someone leave me something?_

Opening the package she looked at the object in confusion.

_Who gave me this?_

_Does it do anything? Doesn't seem to. But who would want to give me a crystal?_

_Diana and Zed aren't stupid enough._

_Taric would keep it,, LeBlanc knows damn well what I want, _

_Lissandra…..even if it is blue I've already told her it's too cold for me up there!_

_So that leaves….Malphite. _

Slightly irritated, she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds

_Wellthatdoesntmakeanyfuckingsense._

"_Your water. Do you want me to…?"_

"Yes, because I'm obviously far too lazy to do it myself."

Soraka stared at her in sort of disbelief for a few seconds then silently went over to pour the water.

"I was being .TIC. I have telepathy, _dumbass_."

As Syndra began to focus on the jug of water she wondered for a split second if she felt more _vibrant _than usual.

_Oh come on, I've done this hundreds of times at home. _

_What's the worst that could happen?_

"Water."

Then the jug exploded.

Water was sent flying in all directions, cascading over everything in the room. Soraka, who looked like she had taken a water balloon to the chest, looked directly at Syndra in shock, who somehow was still completely dry. Syndra stared back at Soraka in amusement and fascination at what exactly she had just done.

Then she burst out laughing.


	4. The storm Rises

_**Compulsory thankyou to the readers, who I live for, tumblr, and to the other authors on this site, where I get all of my ideas. Some of them are more blatantly obvious than others.**_

_**Also in case you haven't guessed this isn't actually a hurt/comfort anymore, because I am allergic to the entire genre.**_

_**So have some fluff and the leadup to the next chapter, in which stuff actually happens. **_

_**-BBO**_

* * *

Reading had always been one of Diana's favourite hobbies. It hadn't been any help to her as a child, and had turned out to be more of a hindrance than anything else, but it had become so ingrained in her mind it was impossible to tell if she was enjoying it or not. And no-one had punished her for reading in the Institute yet, which was a nice change. The unfortunate downside to that apparently, was that other people used the library as well_. _

_I leave for just a couple of minutes, and someone takes the book I was reading and walks off with it. And if I find them I'm going to pretend they're part of the Solari and just…_

Midway through trying to decide who should suffer more, Diana suddenly realised there was a blonde lady sitting and reading just a few tables across from her, that hadn't actually been there a few seconds ago. The woman's name completely escaped her, but she knew she was a champion. A champion that right now appeared to be reading her book.

_Oh joy. _

"Are you reading my book?"

The woman looked up at her and gave a pleasant smile which only made Diana uneasy. _Demacians. _

"Forbidden Romance of the Kinkou?"

_I'm not going to be able to live with this. _

"Yes,…I was reading that a few minutes ago. Could you…"

"You're reading the series too?!"

_Somebody heard that. Someone definitely has to have heard that. _

"Yes. Back to the…"

"Whatdidyouthinkoftheendofthelastbook? Wheretheyrealisethattheycanonlyovercometheirissuesiftheworktogetgerandtheirloveonly

makesthemstronger?"

_Well I actually thought it was well written but there's no way I'm going to mention that in public. _

"Honestly I thought that…."

Apparently the woman wasn't actually going to let her answer the question because she started talking about a new chapter immediately as Diana went to speak.

"I'm trying to…"

" .Andimeanthatotherloveinterest…."

_Oh for fucks sake._

Irritated to the point of being enraged, Diana magically pulled everything nearby towards her in the hope it would distract the damn woman so she could speak.

The woman stopped talking.

Diana opened her mouth.

"OHMYGOD. This is just like that chapter where…."

Storming off, Diana was too furious to hear Lux talking to herself as she left.

* * *

Watching Diana leave, Lux smiled mischievously before leaving the library and taking the romance novel with her.

_Some people are way to easy to fool._

* * *

After leaving the library, Diana wondered if this day could get any worse, only to have a bespectacled woman nearly walk straight into her as soon as she left.

"C-champion Diana?"

Apparently it could.

"_Hmph."_

_The institute probably wonders why I'm not doing anything. Well they're getting exactly what they deserve. _

"I'm one of your biggest fans…"

_Oh look, another misguided fool._

"_Good for you."_

"And I was just wondering if you wanted to join in some team matches?!"

"Well I _don't_."

After a brief pause as if the woman couldn't quite believe what she had just heard, she started slowly walking away with Diana tailing her from behind. Then Diana broke the silence.

"What'-s your name."

The woman stared at her in complete confusion.

"Jasmine…..why?"

"I should know my summoners name for these matches at the very least."

Another awkward silence, followed by Jasmine blushing furiously.

"You can call me what everyone else calls me if you want…"

"What is it?"

"….moonmoon…"

"Is that supposed to be embarrassing?"

"It's not the name that's embarrassing! It's because I did something…."

Diana stared at her before simply grunting. "I'm not going to ask about it."

Suddenly they stopped and Diana found herself outside a meeting hall with Jasmine fidgeting next to her.

"...I have to go talk to the other summoners now. Are you coming with me or…"

"I didn't think I had a choice."

And before Jasmine could answer, Diana walked straight into the meeting hall.

* * *

Syndra was bored. Why she was bored she wasn't entirely sure, but if she forced herself to practice her magic any longer she felt she was going to break something out of frustration.

Which meant she was now randomly walking through the centre of the city. Looking around, a store randomly caught her eye, and she impulsively entered, only to find customer service bordering on non-existent..

"Hi."

"…"

"I said. HI."

As Syndra looked around the inside of the store, the woman managed to remove herself from the desk she was hiding under.

"You're…her right?"

"Who?"

"Syndra. The lady with the dark magic."

"Well obviously."

"Can…can I help you?"

"Well if you could stay upright long enough for me to purchase some swimwear that would probably be quite useful. Now if you'll excuse me…."

* * *

_Well this isn't half as bad as I thought it would be. _

Diana wasn't entirely sure whose idea it was to get this team together or how many games they had actually played with each other before, but the fact that no-one else on the team could socialise to save themselves helped. That, and they all hated the Institute.

"Alright guys, you know the plan. Diana, leave mid start ganking bot at 6. Malphite, do the same. Their team is all from one region so this should be pretty straightforward. Let's do this!"

As the rift emerged into Diana's view she immediately started moving towards the mid lane.

"Who am I against?"

"Mordekaiser. "

"Who?"

"The knight guy. With no face."

"That's really helpful. Why is your nickname moonmoon of all things anyway?"

"Oh it's….mostly because I'm really interested in space, all that sort of stuff. And because I'm from Demacia and not Piltover or Zaun, people…they make fun of me."

Their brief conversation was suddenly interrupted by another summoners voice.

"Earth to moonmoon. Maokai needs a leash."

"On it!"

"Jasmine."

"Yes?"

"If people are making fun of you…don't do what I did."

"What did you do?"

"…"

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!"

As Diana turned to fade the enemy jungle a hook flew past, grabbing her around one leg.

"_**What's dead and has 12 legs?! The SHADOW ISLES COUNTERJUNGLING SQUAD!"**_

As an undead horse and a completely insane _thing_ charged towards her Diana turned around and grunted in pain.

_Bring it. _

Then she pulled the two towards her and light started blasting in all directions.

* * *

The main problem with being Captain of the guard was that people expected you to solve _everything. _And if the problems weren't painful, as they often were, things could get somewhat unusual. But not usually this unusual.

"When you told me the lake was acting unusual, I assumed that was a problem with the _lake. _Not the _water."_

"And…."

"Come on Udyr, I'm not a mage, what do you expect me to do? Ask it to stop being 3 dimensional? It's not even hurting anyone, it's just sitting there being _square."_

"I guess you're right. But it _is_ a lot of water though."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Then the bubble fell on top of Irelia and disintegrated.

Udyr, who the bubble had missed completely, simply stood there and stared at the resulting mess.

"So….someone doesn't like you very much?"

* * *

_Ok. _

_All I have to do is defend the nexus and inhibitors from the enemy team. Nothing to worry about at all._

"Moonm-Jasmine. I need to know who's alive on the enemy team. "

"Just their mid laner."

"Oh boy."

Walking towards nearest inhibitor, Mordekaiser paused as Diana raised her blade.

"_**How does it feel to want to kill every Solari you can find, but instead to be trapped inside the Institute of War?" **_

Suddenly swinging his mace, Mordekaiser began to slowly shred the inhibitors health.

"I don't _want_ to kill them. They just keep getting in the way."

"_**Liar."**_

Another swing.

Despite his unnerving accuracy, Diana honestly didn't feel like agreeing with a living suit of armor, saying out loud the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't you have _anything _else you could be concerned with?"

"_**Well now my flash is off cool down….BEHOLD MY CHILDREN OF THE GRAVE!"**_

There was a flash of light, and suddenly a mace was flying towards her face, which she quickly deflected with her blade before reacting with a crescent of moonlight.

"_**We can do this slowly...**_

As Diana shielded herself, Mordekaiser did the same thing with shreds of flying metal and siphoned everything in front of him.

_Yeah that sounds about right. _

Charging at him, Diana suddenly teleported twice in the space of a few seconds and slammed her blade directly into him.

Then he laughed.

"_**You can't even try to damage me. And now you die!"**_

As another siphon slammed into her, Diana realised how close to dying she actually was just as she suddenly became ignited. Then something flew past her. She looked up. Another far larger object flew past her and straight into Mordekaiser before knocking him into the air.

"Diana, move!"

As she made her way back to the shop she saw the rest of the team respawning behind her. And less than 3 minutes later, the game was theirs.

* * *

Completely exhausted, Diana went to throw herself through the door to her apartment, only to find someone standing in front of the doorway.

_Why can't people just leave me ALONE!_

"Is there a reason you're here? Because I've had just had a league match, I'm tired and if you don't move out of the way I might have to…"

At the sound of her voice the woman turned around and Diana barely stopped herself from coughing.

"Syndra? Have you been…."

Trying not to say something rude she though up the most inoffensive thing she could.

"…..letting yourself go?"

This only gathered a blank stare from Syndra, who then shoved a bag towards her.

"Are you going you explain this or…."

"Why would it need explaining?"

_Because it looks like you've lost your mind?_

Although Diana was honestly wondering how Syndra had managed to look so damn attractive, the fact Syndra was wearing a dress of all things was setting off enormous alarm bells no matter how long and violet it happened to be.

"Because I've never seen you wearing a dress. Ever."

"It's summer and I thought I'd wear a dress. Like everyone else does when it's summer."

As Syndra finished the sentence the window on the opposite end of the hallway began to rattle.

"Is that _a problem_?"

"No. It's just…"

"Good. Put these on."

Diana looked in the bag, looked up at Syndra, then looked in the bag again.

"You're not _fucking _serious."

"I am. I bought it for you today."

"There's no _fucking_ way I'm being seen dead in this."

"Put it on."

"No."

"Why not?"

_If anyone catches me in this I'll fucking never live me down!_

"It's worshipping the sun!"

"Wearing a bikini is worshipping the sun?"

"Yes!"

The window rattled a bit more then stopped, as Syndra decided that was a reasonable excuse and stared at her in contempt.

"Well I'll just go back to my apartment, get changed and go down there myself."

"You can use mine if you want."

Syndra was still staring, although now in confusion rather than anything else.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going with you. But as soon as you mention the bikini again…."

As a door slammed Diana turned around only to find Syndra had already shut herself in Diana's apartment.

"Don't touch anything! It might be valuable!"

No response.

Diana facepalmed.

* * *

As Diana made her way onto the small island the League used for leisure visits, she realised that just looking at Syndra made her feel embarrassed, although mostly for everyone else involved. Syndra had ditched the dress for an identically coloured bikini long ago, and apparently without the headdress, the floating above the ground and the massive ego, people actually thought she was attractive.

_I'm not sure who I feel sorry for more. The men who haven't realised who she is yet, or Syndra. Come to think of it…._

"Syndra, why are we here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Diana launched her next comment nearly without thinking and instantly regretted it.

"There are a lot of men staring at you."

There was an awkward silence.

Syndra instantly turned a shade of beet red and slapped Diana in the face.

"I'm not a slut!"

As she stormed off, Diana turned around to offer some sort of apology, only to find a woman staring at them through a pair of binoculars.

* * *

If there was one thing that had learned to fear over months of being a fugitive, it was being watched. During the first few months the fear of the Rakkor catching her and bringing her back to the Solari had been very very real, and from that a very deep paranoia had developed. Which probably explained why she was attempting to intimidate a fully armed woman, who was trying to intimidate her back.

"So what's this about then? Or do I have to break your limbs to get a useful answer?"

"I was spying on Syndra, not you."

"And why were you spying on her then? Or is this now the League of Lesbians?"

"As the Captain of the Ionian guard it's my duty to investigate threats to Ionia. And Syndra has recently been….._unstable."_

_Compared to what?_

"And what is_ that _supposed to mean_?"_

"She tried to drown me with an entire lakes worth of water."

_That seems perfectly acceptable behaviour to…wait a minute. _

"You're telling me…she can control water."

"She didn't tell...Now do you see why I was spying on her?"

"Well did you see where she went?"

"I probably would have if you hadn't attempted to throttle me!"

"Oh for fucks sake. You go to one side of the island, I'll go to the other. If she's here to kill someone…"

_She has a lot of water to do it with._

* * *

_I put all this effort into making friends with her and she turns around and accuses me of being a slut!?_

_How dare Diana insult me like that!?_

_How dare she?!_

"I would have killed her a thousand times over if I wasn't so embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed about what?"

Surprised, Syndra turned around, only to grunt in disgust at the figure behind her.

"_Fuck_ _off_."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like talking to a mutated fish _thing,"_

Picking up her pace she continued walking down the otherwise completely deserted beach, only to find the fish walking behind her.

"I _said _stop following me!"

"I'm not following you! I'm just heading in the direction of the other fish!"

"What _other _fish?"

"The ones underwater!".

_Maybe if I threaten him he might actually leave me in peace. _

"If you follow me, I'm just going to have to kill you. You get that?"

"Try me."

Without even looking Syndra angrily threw a sphere in his direction.

"Missed."

Turning around she saw Fizz standing there with a smile on his face and a sphere directly behind him and yelled at him in exasperation.

"How many times do I have to tell you to JUST. FUCK OFF!"

"10 times or so usually does it."

"THEN FUCK OFF!"

And without even hesitating she threw all the spheres she could manage straight at him.

And then water engulfed everything around her.

* * *

After wandering around aimlessly along the beach for what seemed like hours, Diana just wanted to abandon the search and believe Syndra had just disappeared off the face of the planet. Syndra wasn't anywhere near the restaurants or the volleyball courts or any of the other champions, or on the beach, and the entire idea of finding a floating mage was beginning to seem ridiculous. As she was just about to give up, another champion entered her view.

_This is completely absurd, but I'll try it anyway. _

"Excuse me um….fish, but have you seen Syndra anywhere? She's a mage, controls water, dark spheres?"

_I knew this would be a stupid idea._

"You're following her as well? I was following her and then she got mad at me and there was this enormous wave and it was just like BOOM, and it was so cool! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Do you know where she went? Or what she's doing?"

"I told her that wave was really cool and she got this strange look in her eyes and went to talk to Nami about something!"

"Well where's Nami then?"

"Out at the jetty, of course! Is Syndra up to something? Can I wa-"

But Diana was already sprinting towards the jetty.

* * *

As Syndra approached the jetty she began to realise how energetic she was actually feeling. The sheer energy of channeling water had sent chills through her spine and she knew instinctively she needed more. Much more. And if she needed to _convince_ a few people to help her, then so be it. But she was going to create a storm so large it would dwarf the entire island, and leave mages talking about it for years to come.

The _perfect _storm.


	5. The Fury of the Storm

**_It's summer where I live, so this chapter is about as Christmassy as it gets._**

**_Except for the torturing into submission. Don't do that._**

**_Anyway, enjoy yourselves over the New Year!_**

* * *

Being surrounded by the deep blue hues and the fresh air of the ocean was just as exhilarating as Syndra expected. The enormous amount of water, the purity of it, the sheer amount of potential that it contained…..

Raising her arm, she sent a wave of water several feet high crashing towards the island without even trying, and then rapidly lost interest.

_I could probably create a large enough storm to scare those fools by myself….._

_But this isn't about teaching those fools a lesson._

_This is about being part of the storm itself!_

"Nami!_"_

No response.

_Damn Marai's wandered off again._

"Don't make me come down there and find you!"

Still no response.

_Why did I ever let that Marai go back underwater in the first place…_

"NAMI!"

A few seconds later, something sleek, long, and shiny leapt out of the water and did a backflip, showering Syndra with tiny droplets of water. Barely missing her face with its tail, it crashed down into the water again, and then Nami poked her head out from underwater besides Syndra's airborne body.

"….Did you see that flip? That must have looked awesome!"

The Marai had nearly flown out of the water when Syndra asked if she wanted to go out into the deeper water and as Syndra was reluctant to get herself wet, the Marai had constantly vanished into the depths and reappeared again minutes later holding pieces of coral and other bits and pieces she found vaguely interesting. As the Marai swam around Syndra in circles holding another piece of coral, Syndra just stared at her disapprovingly.

"I've told you twice already don't go disappearing underwater like that!"

Shrinking back into the water the Marai pretended to sulk for a few seconds before giving up and went right back to bothering Syndra again.

"Don't you want to come underwater too? Pleeeeaaasseee? It's nice and warm and everything!"

"No. We are here for a reason."

Apparently that caught the Marai's interest and she suddenly leapt out of the water again with a smile.

"What's that?"

"To create the perfect storm!"

The Marai stopped smiling eagerly and frowned .

"I don't want to upset the summoners or champions….,"

"Don't be stupid. It's not going to be that large a storm. It might just get a few people wet!"

"But aren't storms like…dangerous?"

"Pfft. Nobody finds storms dangerous anymore. I mean what's there to hurt people! Just water and wind!"

"I guess….So how do we start?"

Looking around it occurred to Syndra that she hadn't actually thought that much about before the storm was already at full strength.

"Well…if you control the waves from over there and _I_ control the waves over here, surely we should get a pretty big storm eventually!"

"On it Captain!"

About to correct it to Mistress, Syndra was secretly pleased with how the situation was going and decided to let that one mistake quietly slide. Then she began to get to work.

* * *

Frustrated with herself for not having made it to the jetty before Syndra vanished, the walk back to the middle of the island only reminded Diana of why she would never be stupid enough to visit an island again.

_Everything's either sand, trees or rocks. I'm not even sure what I was concerned about in the first place, it's not like Syndra isn't an intelligent mature woman. So all I've done is show up, get concerned over nothing and run around the island a few times._

_Hmph._

_Still now that Syndra's gone I wonder if there's a bar around here….._

"Oh hello!"

_Who is that?_

"I'm Emily. You don't know me but I'm absolutely fascinated with the Lunari and I was just wondering if we could talk for a little bit?"

"You're a summoner?"

"No, unfortunately. I'm simply a mage working for the institute. Do you mind if we…"

At just that moment they made their way back to the hub of the island and Diana saw Irelia come into view. Silently, she cursed to herself.

_Ok. Just juggle conversations. It can't be that hard…._

"I just have to talk to someone urgently. Do you mind…"

Quickly leaving Emily in her wake she walked over to Irelia only to find herself questioned before she even opened her mouth.

"Did you find Syndra?"

"She went to talk to Nami, and when I went to find Nami they were both gone. They're probably in the middle of the ocean by now."

Irelia cursed loud enough that Diana wondered if Emily was in earshot.

"We need to find Karma. Convince her to get people off the island in case something happens."

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't involve more walking…"

* * *

As Syndra attempted to drive the waves around her into a fury, a wave over 12 feet tall slammed right into her and she reformed it without even flinching, and it continued travelling towards the shore. .

Solely focused on driving the waves larger and larger Syndra shouted an order in Nami's general direction.

"Do it again!"

Releasing, Syndra pushed all the water she could away from her, only to lose concentration just as another wave even taller than the last bared down on her. Then Nami emerged from underwater, took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're wet! You didn't want to explore with me and now you're soaking and it's so…."

Nami then burst out laughing again.

"Well I'm just going to have to dry off then!"

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to show you something?" As the Marai began to try and imitate an petulant child, Syndra forced herself to look in the other direction.

_We have things we need to be doing_.

_Things._

_The storm isn't large enough. It needs….._

_There's an idea._

"I'm going to find someone. Stay here and…find something interesting to look at."

As she flew in the other direction she faintly heard the sound of Nami doing another excited backflip into the ocean again.

* * *

Luckily for Diana, the Duchess of Ionia was sunbathing exactly where Irelia said she had left her. Unfortunately, she had started arguing with Irelia which left Diana craving a visit to the bar instead of standing around in the heat, surrounded by interested men and secretly agreeing with everything Karma said.

"Irelia….you're being paranoid."

"This is SYNDRA we are dealing with here."

"So? She's a champion! She needs a holiday just like the rest of us do."

"She. Is. Insane."

"From what you've told me she actually seems to be more sane than she usually is."

"She tried to get me to wear a bikini down here."

"That seems like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. It might stop you wallowing in your own contempt for once."

"I am not…..you would be wallowing in contempt too if you went through what I went through!"

"Diana. Leave. It."

"Why don't you two just go and try surfing or volleyball together!"

Diana slowly began to back away from the conversation and head towards the bar, fully agreeing with Karma about everything that didn't involve making a fool of herself.

"Diana where are you…?"

"I'll be at the bar."

"Still Irelia, it's nice to see you're making friends!"

And with Irelia suddenly bringing up the rear, Diana soon burst headlong into the bar.

* * *

Having floated all the way back to the island, Syndra suddenly realised how difficult things would become if even one step of her plan failed, but as usual, her stubbornness managed to keep her focused.

_If I was her, what would I be doing on the island…._

_Getting a tan? Well her skin is nearly colourless._

_Guess I'll just walk along the beach and try and find her without gathering any attention._

As she walked along the most crowded part of the beach with the sun baring down on her and nowhere to sneak off to in sight, she became vaguely aware that some of the lewder male champion were staring at her and suddenly became aware of how naked she actually was. Then one of them actually spoke.

"Howdy georgeous! What's yer name?"

_Shit!_

"You're one of the most beautiful gals I've ver seen. And I've seen a lot of gals."

Just as Syndra was about to insult the man in the most offensive thing she could think of, another woman walked up next to them so suddenly that Syndra wondered if the entire island was somehow staring at her bikini.

"So, Graves, who's this lady that's even more attractive than me then?"

_Excuse me?_

"Oh, Fortune, everyone knows you're the most attractive lady here by a mile."

_EXCUSE ME?_

"No offence to this lady over here of course."

As stealthily as she possibly could Syndra pushed the redhead over with her magic, and watched in a combination of hilarity and contempt as every single male on the beach went over to help her up.

_Men!_

With everyone's attention diverted Syndra continued to travel along the shore. Then the exact person she was looking for walked out alone in front of her and she paused in amazement.

_Well that was a little easier than I thought it was going to be._

"Excuse me, Janna, I was just wondering if you could help me with something…."

Janna's eyes narrowed so much Syndra wondered what exactly she was squinting at before she realised it was suspicion.

"Help you with what, exactly?"

"It's a little hard to explain…..I just want to create a storm and see what it feels like!"

"No."

"And why not?"

As Syndra watched, Janna buried her head in her hands, before slowly facing Syndra again.

"Maybe it's because you're a insane power hungry mage and I don't trust you with making a storm next to the island that all my friends are enjoying themselves on?"

"It's not going to be that big…..and it's not like your friends are going to care if they get rained on anyway!"

"No. And that's final."

In shock, Syndra realised that due to her enthusiasm she hadn't made a backup plan.

Then without even pausing to think she picked Janna up and slammed her against the ground. Hard. Nothing moved. No one came out and started screaming at her and for a few seconds she just stood there over Janna's limp body.

_I guess that would be my backup plan then._

_Is she-?_

Hesitantly she checked for breathing and found a faint response.

_Good._

Then she grabbed the limp body and floated back towards where Nami was with it in tow.

_It's not like I expected you to agree with me immediately anyway._

* * *

Apparently _relaxing _next to Luxanna was every bit as interesting as Emily thought it was going to be, not in the least due to their shared interest in magic.

_Whoever would have guessed that this would be so productive? I'm even getting a nice tan while I work!_

Just as she was about to ask another question that she knew the answer to anyway, someone bolted out of the blue pulled someone off their deckchair by the neck, and roared loud enough for half the beach to hear.

"Janna's been kidnapped by Syndra and I'm going to put a sword straight through that fucker! You understand!"

_Well damn this is interesting._

"Yasuo maybe we should think about…."

"That wasn't a question!"

Emily got up at the same time Yasuo released Karma from his grip and stormed off towards the two enormous boats in the distance.

_Time to talk to Diana some more._

* * *

"This bar is great. You know what it really needs though? More people."

Having vastly overestimated the amount of people that would be in the bar, Diana had rapidly downed at least 3 glasses to avoid sitting in complete silence, and suddenly found her opinions rising to the surface. Luckily for her, Irelia seemed to be going through exactly the same thing.

"You got that right. I mean how are we the only people who go to a beach to get drunk? There have to be others. Riven…Tryndamere…"

"The leader of the Freljord on a beach? Don't be fucking stupid."

"….What are we doing here."

"I don't know!"

"Exactly!"

"… We really should get to know each other more."

Diana nearly burst out laughing at that statement.

"I don't have an existence to know about."

"Sure, sure you don't."

"You want to know about my past? I was rejected by my family and everyone I lived with for learning, nearly got executed, killed a bunch of important people and was hunted by the Rakkor for 3 months, living off fruits and nuts before the Institute _threatened to hand me over to them _if I didn't join. Great story huh?"

Irelia turned around and looked Diana dead in the eyes.

"I'm dead."

Diana spat out her drink over the unattended counter.

"You're wha-?"

The door to the bar then flew open for the first time in 20 minutes to reveal Karma who looked like she'd been attacked by a ghost.

"Irelia, we need to talk, now!"

Deciding the information was probably private, Diana zoned out of the conversation for a few brief seconds before suddenly being brought back in with a thud.

"Janna's been kidnapped by Syndra!"

Then Diana sprinted out of the bar.

_A boat! I need to find a fucking boat! I thought I saw one just nearby,…_

The boat was still exactly where she had seen it earlier and seeing Irelia close in on it as well filled Diana with confidence despite having absolutely no idea how to sail. Then the yelling started.

"Don't try to stop me, or I'll kill you!"

"If you want to tackle Syndra without our help, go right ahead!"

As someone appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the pier beside her, Diana found herself engrossed in the ongoing spectacle until Emily spoke quite loudly and pointed at the largest ship on the pier.

"If you're looking for a boat you can use mine."

Diana looked at Irelia, who was boarding the boat. Irelia looked at Yasuo who had already leapt on the boat. Yasuo looked back at Irelia and then Emily spoke up again.

"So none of you landlubbers have ever captained a boat?"

More resounding silence.

"Well it looks like it's time for you to learn how to man the HMS Horker!"

* * *

"Syndra, Syndra, look at what I fou-"

"I need waves. Now."

An expression of pain and confusion crossed the Marai's face as soon as she saw Janna's limp body being dragged horizontally behind Syndra.

"Is she alright?!"

"She tripped."

"But now she's wet all over and she might get cold!"

"She'll live. Now start. Channeling. Waves!"

As the Marai begun, although more hesitantly than before, Syndra began to summon a wall of water around her and Janna.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need some privacy so when Janna wakes up I can….take care of her."

As the wall of water finished engulfing the two of them Syndra looked again at Janna's comatose body before creating a orb of water in her hands.

_Oh I'll take care of her alright. I just have to wait until she wakes up. _

_Or not._

Then she dropped it on Janna's face.

"Wake up!"

Janna didn't move, which only served to male Syndra frustrated.

"Did you not _hear_ me? Do I _have _to be a bit louder? I said….."

Grabbing Janna's body she twisted it until her ear was only an inch away from her mouth and sprayed her face with more water.

"WAAAKE UP!"

Janna suddenly burst into a coughing fit, her eyes barely opening as Syndra watched in amusement. Then her eyes opened wider as she realised where she was and she gasped, only to set off another coughing fit.

"you….you're a monster…."

In response Syndra simply stopped using her magic and watched as Janna suddenly fell straight into the water, before yanking her out as if she was attached to a chain.

"Is some of your magic not working properly? What a shame. I guess you'll just have to rely on mine then. In the meantime…you might as well help me with this storm, like a good support."

"I'd….I'd rather die before I help you!"

"Well I guess I'll go ahead and kill your bird friend! Would be a shame if the bubble he was trapped in went underwater by accident and burst, hmmm?"

No response. The wind mage was completely soaked through, shivering and seemed to have nearly broken down completely and Syndra couldn't help feeling proud of her power.

Then she snapped out of it and got back to the task at hand.

"Well? Don't just lie there in a stupor! GET TO WORK!"

* * *

"Keelhaul to the main sail!"

Diana wasn't entirely sure what that translated to, but had long given up doing anything but holding on to the edge of the ship, trying to stay upright and out of the torrential rain and waves as much as she possibly could, while watching Irelia somehow sprint around the ship with perfect balance and follow Emily's commands.

"A bit further to the left! No, the right! That's perfect!"

As a ferocious gust of wind nearly sent Irelia sprawling Diana found herself gripping the boat even tighter, seemingly trying to crush the rails in her grip.

"How much stronger is the wind going to get?!"

"If you think it's windy now, then you're going to be in for a shock!"

Curious about how they were going to stay afloat let alone make any headway against stronger winds, Diana suddenly jerked into motion as Emily called out from at the head of the boat.

"There they are!"

As Diana sprinted towards Syndra, Yasuo began gaining speed in the same direction.

"The witch is mine!"

"No! She's my friend and my responsibility!"

"Diana get out of his way!"

"Not a chance!"

Then Syndra's voice boomed directly in their direction.

"_LEAVE, OR FEEL MY WRATH, FOOLS!"_

Floating in the air with Janna around 3 metres away from her, Syndra menacingly began to advance straight towards them with murderous intent while the boat begun to slide around relentlessly due to the surrounding waves and wind. As Diana continued to sprint towards Syndra at full speed, focusing on reaching her before Yasuo did, Syndra merely released half a dozen pitch black orbs which flew directly at the two of them. Instinctively, Diana created a shield,, and as the momentum threw her backwards, she watched, unable to deflect her gaze as Yasuo deflected the orbs and charged straight at Syndra with his sword raised.

Then someone screamed.

Syndra fell out of the air and landed hard on the deck of the boat.

Yasuo vanished off the same side of the boat.

And the storm dissipated completely.

After standing on the deck for a few seconds Diana suddenly found the energy to move and travelled straight towards Syndra's limp body.

"Syndra…."

She gulped, embarrassed at what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry…..for abandoning you….however I'm not very impressed with what you've done."

Irelia coughed. Diana turned around, saw her facial expression and withheld the urge to kick her in the face.

"She's a member of the League, not a child."

"Shut the _fuck _up!"

"You know you really shouldn't hold yourself responsible for what she's….."

"_I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"…_."_

Backtracking Diana desperately tried to explain her reasoning completely to her own benefit.

"I mean…she is human…and she seemed to be perfectly reasonable if not a bit irresponsible until I abandoned her…and if I had a little bit more time I could have…"

"You are aware it's a non-fatal injury, right?"

Diana stopped and forcing herself to look at Syndra's wound, found a blade only slightly larger than her hand embedded in Syndra's side.

_Yasuo never reached her….._

"You did this."

"I have been known to help my allies out occasionally."

After a long pause Diana realised she had to speak.

"Put Syndra in a room somewhere comfortable. We don't want to make her mad. And get us back to the shore."

Then something occurred to her.

"Where's Yasuo?"

Then she saw the aqua prison with Yasuo and Janna inside it floating next to the boat and the massive wave forming underneath it.

And ironically it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.


	6. Whoops

_**I was going to make this chapter longer but I came up with a really good cliffhanger in the middle of it OTL.**_

_**So here's around half of what I've come up with at the moment, (featuring idiot Garen from some really funny story online.)**_

_**"If you can put up with someone, be sure to hold them close"**_

* * *

Inside Kolminye's absurdly well decorated office, Diana felt the slightest twinges of concern. She wasn't exactly sure why the head of the entire institute had suddenly developed an interest in her but it didn't forebode well. Not that the Institute could think any of what had transpired on the beach was her _fault. _

She knew the institute was far smarter than that.

"Diana. A pleasure to see you, as always. Sit down."

As she sat, Kolminye did likewise, although in a seat about twice as tall that probably rivalled most thrones in Runeterra.

"So…can you tell me why you think you're here?"

Diana guessed she probably couldn't but went ahead with her most obvious answer.

"….This is about Syndra, isn't it?"

"Yes. Well not so much about her, but about the failure of the Dimmed Lights program in general."

"The program's ended?"

"There were a series of connected incidents, so we abruptly cancelled the program."

"And you didn't bother to mention this to _anyone_?"

"Would that have changed the current relationship between you and Syndra? Or any of the other pairs?"

The resulting pause basically confessed all of Diana's doubts for her.

"No, _but…"_

"If I may just ask a slightly different question, has your opinion on Syndra _changed_ at all?"

Not used to evaluating her friendships to people she had never met before, Diana crossed her arms defensively.

"If you must know….I think Syndra is the most_irritating, self centred _person that I am ever going to meet, and I see no reason to talk to her again!"

Kolminye smiled. Exasperated at the unusualness of the response, Diana threw her arms in the air.

"I'll going to assume that means she's improved. "

* * *

Syndra was so ridiculously bored that she would have screamed, except she unfortunately had a reputation to live up to. So instead she just sulked quietly in the corner of her cell about anything she could think of that happened to displease her.

_It's too hot._

_It's too cold._

_It's too grey._

_And I don't even have any magic to amuse myself with!_

_It's so BORING!_

As an eternity passed in front of her, she eventually started stretching, only to wish she hadn't when her chest responded like it was being set on fire. So instead she just stood there looking out into the hallway, trying to ignore her conscience as it repeatedly screamed how she totally should have seen this coming.

Another eternity passed, in which someone walked down past her cell to the end of the hallway. Then Syndra made the mistake of opening her mouth.

"I'm_booooorrreeeed…."_

"Shut up, bitch!"

"AwWwWw are you new to this? This is how you get undivided _attention_ around here…"

Syndra knew enough about Jinx to not even give her the slightest bit of attention, which unfortunately didn't stop Jinx from shrieking in their captors ears in the slightest.

"Hey, _PIGFACE!"_

There was a noise like a brass band falling over as the captor slammed her fist into the cell door.

Jinx got back up and started laughing for another eternity, leaving Syndra shrinking as far away from the awful noise as she possibly could.

* * *

Having absolutely nothing else to do as the day began to rapidly descend towards the evening, Diana had once again arrived at the bar in an attempt to share her exploits with everyone within earshot. Naturally, Ahri was the only one to show up to serve the drinks. And her reaction had been…._confusing_.

"I didn't even need Syndra a-anyways!"

"Wasn't she your friend?"

"I don't need friends!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now are you going to keep up the fucking therapy or get me another drink?!"

Ahri poured her another drink, and immediately began talking again.

"You can't keep living like this you know."

"What's wrong with it?!"

"Other than the drinking and the crushing loneliness?"

"There's not a single person on Runeterra that wants to be friends with me and I'm just fine with that!"

"I do."

Diana couldn't stop herself from laughing despite Ahri looking absolutely furious. Eventually she calmed down. .

"Even if we had anything remotely in common I'd still make a terrible friend."

Ahri glared at her with such hostility that Diana was left reeling. Attempting to compromise, Diana went with the first idea that entered her brain despite not having a clue where to start.

"Ok, _maybe _this whole friendship thing could work out. Do you have anywhere I can meet you and your friends? Somewhere public maybe?"

Ahri simply scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it towards her.

_8:30 tomorrow_

_The gym._

"….Is this gym Demacian? Noxian? Zaunite?"

Ahri hissed at her and Diana decided the answer was painfully obvious.

_Demacian it is then._

* * *

After kicking up as much of a fuss as she could possibly manage about everything that seemed to displease her and a few things she had secretly enjoyed, Syndra was completely out of original complaints. So she repeated an old one.

"I'm _boooorreeeddd…."_

"you're BORED?!. How can you be bored with me and ol' fuckface around_?!"_

"I wasn't talking to _you, cretin."_

The major thing that Syndra had learnt in her cell was that apparently Jinx absolutely refused to shut up, ever.

"you know what _this_ needs?! A singalong!"

Syndra was mildly amused for a few seconds, until Jinx actually began to sing.

"_One thousand poros sitting on a wall!"_

"_One thousand poros sitting on a wall_

"_And if one of those poros should accidentally fall!"_

_Someone should throw the key away to that woman's..._

_Hang on a minute._

"Hey! Hey you! Pink haired lady!"

Syndra wasn't sure if Vi had heard her, but the incredible noise that Jinx could produce by singing was drowning everything else out and apparently had woken up the only other member of the cell block. Undeterred, Syndra simply yelled louder in a final attempt to be heard over the awful noise.

"PINK HAIRED LADY! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

The wall to Jinx's cell collapsed as a massive arm forced it's way through and sent her flying. Miraculously, she stopped singing.

Vi didn't seem concerned in the slightest and looked up at Syndra.

"Still bored, punk?"

"I want a trial."

Instead of responding, Vi simply grabbed her and dragged her out of the cell.

* * *

As soon as Diana found Ahri at the gym's entrance, she realised how bafflingly enormous the gym was. The building was large enough to fit an actual track and field complex and when she entered she realised it actually was.

_How many people does this place need to fit?_

Upon seeing Diana, Ahri broke into a grin as she approached and Diana tried to grin back despite feeling ill at ease.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little off, I'm not a morning person…."

Still grinning, Ahri practically whispered in Diana's ear.

"I have training…I'll be back soon."

Before walking off towards a purple haired woman, and leaving Diana by herself.

_Well it's not as if I'm foreign to the concept of weightlifting….I guess I should get started._

Despite obviously not being a morning person Diana didn't find the training itself particularly awful. A few reps were enough to make her forget her tiredness and there wasn't any impact on her energy. The fact that every time she looked, Ahri was watching other women exercise rather than do her own was a little disturbing but still…...

"That's a lot of weight you're lifting."

Turning around, Diana could hardly believe her own ears.

"Excuse me?"

"For a woman, at least."

Now she really couldn't believe it.

"_Excuse _me_?"_

"Well I mean 8-9 kilograms is a lot for a woman…"

"Well I can lift just as much as you can, so why don't you just _shut_ up!"

Diana just realised that she might have let her morning sickness get the better of her, when someone immediately slammed her into the ground.

"**Do not attempt to move woman or I shall remove your throat for your crimes!"**

"What the FU-"

_Ohmygod it's him._

Unlike on the Fields of Justice, where Pantheon was not even close to the most terrifying creature to have ventured, Diana was on the floor, in a gym, completely unarmored and completely confident that Pantheon knew how to break people's necks. Not that her confidence stopped her from feigning indifference.

"Panth, I thought I heard- _what is going on here?"_

"**This vile woman attempted to murder Garen Crownguard!"**

"At a gym? Surrounded by people? Why would Diana do something like that?"

"**Because she is a vile scourge that deserves to be eradicated!"**

"Pant_heon!"_

As Diana felt a boot move she sprung up, saw who had saved her and immediately blushed a deep red. The Radiant Dawn, in full gym gear, was standing over her and criticising Pantheon in front of the whole gym.

Diana immediately blushed crimson, only to suddenly feel very very vulnerable.

_I have to leave. This isn't…this isn't right. _

"Pantheon, apologise to Diana at once!".

Diana stopped, completely petrified, mid-stride as Pantheon walked up to her and stopped dead. There was an awkward silence. Then Pantheon spat on the ground.

"**I'm not apologising to you, heretic!" **

Without even thinking, Diana muttered an insult straight back.

"Fine by me. And tell your girlfriend if she wants to fuck me, she should probably ask me herself."

Then something hit her in the face.

"_PANTHEON!"_

In an enormous amount of pain and seeing the Radiant Dawn, the symbol of everything she hated move towards her without understanding what it meant, Diana took the only course she could.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BIGOT!"

Leona recoiled. Diana realised she must have slapped her across the face. And without further thought she somehow heaved herself into of the throng of people that surrounded her and forced her way out of the gym.


	7. Too Noxian

_**So...my writings really slowed down a lot. That being said I am still writing, and it should speed up at some point over the next two months or so. In the meantime...you get this. As for Valentines Day I might write something about that sooner or later. Just not now. **_

_**Also I'm dedicating this chapter to Byforceofwill for absolutely no reason whatsoever. **_

* * *

With Syndra's attempts at slam-dunking Vi into the floor with her magic having failed miserably as she was dragged along behind her, she was dropped to the ground just seconds before she started a tirade about the ugly and clearly borderline useless gloves.

Not that being dropped was any improvement.

"Clumsy oaf! How dare you drag me behind you like that!"

"You're the one tha' wasn't moving!"

"Only because you weren't letting me go!"

"Just shut up for a minute will ya? The easier it is for me, the less bruises ya'll have tomorrow!"

Assuming the barbarian would be able to open the door in front of them, Syndra wondered if she had set her expectations too high. Then, using one finger that was the size of Syndra's entire forearm Vi tapped the door. There was a pause. Syndra rolled her eyes. Another two taps, each one causing echoes to boom down the hallway they had just walked through.

Then someone on the other side of the door shouted out a reply.

"What is it?"

"Someone's asked for a trial!"

"Well bring them in then!"

If her magic hadn't been nullified for some annoying reason Syndra probably would have thrown Caitlyn across the room just to see what would happen. Unfortunately with Vi standing behind her she couldn't even speak out of line, so simply had to put up with staring at the most pathetic excuse for a Captain of the Guard that she had ever seen.

_No weapon? No armor? No guards? And you call yourself a warrior._

Caitlyn looked exactly as thrilled to see Syndra as Syndra did to see her.

"Take a seat. You are considering a trial for your crimes?"

"I want to leave this nuthouse."

"I'll take that as a yes. And you believe that you are not guilty of this assault?"

"_I want. To leave. Thi-"_

"You are _not_ _answering_ my question. Did you-"

"Trial. _NOW_. _"_

After several seconds of the two of them staring each other down, Caitlyn got up from her seat and walked over to the door which Syndra had just entered.

"Vi! Take Syndra to the lawyer."

Syndra's smile vanished.

_Lawyor? What on Runeterra is a lawyo-"_

Then Vi threw Syndra over her shoulder and left the office, completely oblivious to Syndra clawing at her back and screeching the most vile threats she could think of.

* * *

_Running was not an option. _

_The Solari, everyone she knew, represented a threat. _

_The buildings in which she had learned to walk, she couldn't take a step in without having to look behind her. _

_She wanted to kill every Solari that she saw, to raze their homes to the ground, _

_But with a strange new blade in her hand that she wanted to study rather than wield, fighting was not an option either. _

_Another step. Before her, the hallway split at 90 degrees and she knew without a doubt that this would likely be her death. _

_Another step._

_But it wasn't like she had any regrets anyway. _

_If she could just die like a warrior…_

"_I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

_Then an enormous group of soldiers sprinted around the corner with their weapons raised. _

…_Well maybe a little…_

_With growing desperation, she finally gathered the confidence to swing her blade at the soldiers only when the first of them was directly on top of her. There was a flash of light. Something crashed into her. There was unimaginable pain…._

_But she was still standing. And all of the soldiers that had charged her were dead._

* * *

"_Have you ever broken your nose before?"_

Shocked out of her stupor by Soraka's question it took Diana a few seconds to realise she had brought herself to the checkup, and absolutely no time to remember why.

"Wha-What was that?"

"_It's just that it's still a little out of pla…._

"Yes. Once. It hurt a lot less this time than it did that time though. Is that…."

"_And somebody did this to you on purpose?"_

"I'll deal with i-"

Apparently frowning made the pain worse, which was messing with Diana more than the injury itself.

"Ow."

"_I don't think…."_

"I'll talk about it with Kolmi-you know. Councillor woman. Anyway, thanks for helping. I guess."

Knowing that Soraka wouldn't have approved with her having no intention of having that Rakkor pursued, Diana decided lying wouldn't hurt. What she intended to do now was a lot simpler than that.

* * *

Syndra was either in the middle of a remarkably well designed trap, or this _lawyor _was far less dangerous than she thought. With the only way out locked, only one other person in the room and a seat available, she sat down sceptically.

"If you try anything, I will _kill you._"

Bluffing wasn't apparently her strong point anymore because Morgana simply laughed at her.

"Somebody didn't get the script,"

"What script?"

"It's a _figure of speech._"

Unimpressed, Syndra snarled and leaned over the table.

"Get _on with it, woman. _Why are you here?_"_

"I'm a lawyer. I help people out of crimes that they have definitely committed."

"You. _Help people. "_

"My sister's the judiciator."

"And you hate your sister."

"It's not like there's anything better to do."

To Syndra, that actually made an alarming amount of sense.

"Well if you're so good at it, _help me."_

"Under Ionian law, for kidnap, assault and coercion, the punishment is death."

"The League wouldn't go through with that."

"They could just expel you and hand you over to the Ionians. Or Kayle could just sentence you to death anyway. Or you could get locked up for days on end. Or…"

After about another 5 options, Syndra decided to interrupt Morgana talking before she fell asleep.

"And your point is….."

"Join Noxus."

"Excuse me?"

"Join…"

"I heard what you said!"

"And you're sure about-"

"Yes!"

"And you realise that if you…"

"I'm not joining Noxus! I'm an Ionian! And I like being Ionian! And you invaded us for a decade! So there!"

"I thought it was 7 years…"

"That's what I meant!"

After a bizarre silence, with Morgana glaring at Syndra and Syndra glaring back at her for _daring _to suggest joining what might as well have been an uncultured cesspool, Morgana coughed.

"Well considering you probably aren't powerful enough for that option…"

Even though her magic was supposedly completely unusable in her current state Syndra still attempted to throw her chair at Morgana with it, only for it to skitter into the table.

"You_ dare _underestimatemy_ POWER!? _How_ dare _you_?!"_

As the chair continued to skitter around the room, the lack of a reaction from Morgana only incensed Syndra further.

"I'll kill your family when I get my powers back! I'll kill you! I'll kill your sister! I'll kill your _friends_! _I'll…"_

Turning her gaze to the table in front of her for something smaller to throw Syndra only noticed a scroll of paper and a quill, and remembered in a flash who was calling her weak.

"The _Noxians_ think I'm weak, do they?! They will snivel before my feet! I will show them how powerful I am, and- Give me that contract!- and if they disagree I will kill them all!"

Scribbling her name in a blur, Syndra threw the completed contract up in the air and watched as it immediately vanished back to its writers. Turning around, she saw Morgana, who had clearly been either staring at her in awe or trying not to laugh.

"And now, BEGONE!"

"You do realise you're still technically in prison right?!"

"_Fu-"_

* * *

If Diana had any faith in the moon before she was punched in the face, she'd lost all if it and then a bit extra after finding out that being "injured" prevented her from entering the Rift. Or leaving the Institute. Which meant that her list of things that she should probably do in the daytime instead of nighttime had completely disappeared.

And that left her ridiculously, mind-numbingly bored.

Still, at least her bed was comfortable.

_I should get up._

_And do what?_

_Go to the library?_

If she had any self confidence before her nose broke, she definitely didn't have any now. And that meant avoiding contact. _Especially_ with anyone who was at the gym at the time, and that meant that visiting the bar was completely out of the question, which was the only place she talked to people. Except of course for Syndra but she had pretty much disappeared….

_Oh right. She's in jail. _

Syndra had of course deserved a jail term, at the very least to teach her how to be responsible, so feeling guilty for her sentence was out of the question.

Feeling guilty because she didn't feel guilty about how Syndra had been locked up, however...

Mercifully for Diana, for the first time that she could remember since joining the league, something knocked on her front door.

"You've got_ the wr_-"

Upon seeing Irelia in the doorway Diana discreetly failed to cover her nose with her hand, and then tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Diana."

Irelia seemed to be in an excellent mood, at least for someone who didn't and had never treated Diana as a friend in any way.

"Irelia! Nice to see you….Do you want to…umm…come…in?

"Thankyou, Diana."

"This is a surprise to say the least."

Diana had no idea why Irelia was in her apartment but if she wanted to be friends, well, she could probably make it work.

"Syndra's become a Noxian as of today."

That was definitely a good enough reason.

"You _cannot_ be serious."

"I know. It's wonderful!"

"You're celebrating?"

"She's not my responsibility anymore!"

"And that's why you're here."

"Who else am I meant to celebrate with?"

If no other Ionians were celebrating, that at least meant they all hadn't lost their minds.

And Diana wasn't going to get worried for Ionia's sake. Well not yet, at least.

"You're not even worried?"

"That can come later. Are you going to leave me to celebrate by myself?"

Diana was so bored she actually wanted to hug Irelia at this point for coming up with something to do.

"Of course not! Do you have a plan for where to go!"

"I thought you might ask that. Follow me!"

* * *

Less than an hour after officially joining Noxus, Syndra was wondering if she might have made a slight mistake. Not that she had looked for anything interesting, but it was looking more and more likely she would die of complete embarrassment.

"You look wonderful! That _dresssss_ darling really compliments your _eyessss_…"

Considering it was one of the only dresses she owned and by far her favourite Syndra would have silenced the lamia herself if she dare thought otherwise. Not that repeated, obvious compliments on how brilliant she looked were any better.

"Can I just ask how…"

"_Questionsssss_ can wait until after the party. We _really_ don't want _Ssssswain_ to get impatient, do we Morgana?"

"I wouldn't mind that much. Can you imagine the look on his…"

"_Sssssaysssss_ the harpie with _magic immunity_."

While Syndra had been considering whether Noxus was the right place, she certainly wasn't after that reminder.

"Total magic immunity shouldn't even be possible!"

Then someone knocked on the door and Cass pulled her out of the room hissing at the top of her voice.

"Great work Morgana, you've gone and made _usssss_ fucking late!

* * *

Despite being more open to new experiences than her entire culture, Diana was still a little bit more hesitant about Irelia's idea than she knew she should have been. Not that she'd let that stop her from being cynical, however.

"Meditation."

"You have a problem with meditating?"

"Is this…usually what you do to celebrate things?"

"No, but I'm not taking you to an Ionian theatre just yet. So meditation it is."

"And nobody else is celebrating with us, surely."

"I tried to drag them along but they all seemed to be worried for some odd reason."

_Wonder what that would have been…_

"So how do you…meditate exactly?"

"Just follow what I do and listen to what I say."

Still sceptical but confident that Irelia wouldn't notice if she screwed up, Diana shut her eyes.

"Breathe in... breathe out. Just keep breathing in…and out. Focus on the rhythm of our breaths. Does it remind you of anything?"

"No.."

"Don't answer the question. Just relax and think about it more. You might be surprised…"

What felt like an eternity passed, with Diana listening to Irelia breathe in and out and feeling surprisingly relaxed. Not that she could remember anything like Irelia wanted to, but that didn't seem like a massive problem. Or could she…?

* * *

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!...Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_The chant echoed on all around her, endless, high pitched and taunting, daring her to make the first move while all she could do was stare back with no idea what she was supposed to do. She had left her home, left the reading behind in a rare act of defiance and walked down the slopes towards the lower part of the mountain. A party had caught her eye, all of children about her age, they were yelling in excitement enjoying themselves on the day before the holy day , of all things! And two of them had drawn weapons and fought each other to their knees! _

_By the time she realised they were staring at her it was too late. And now, it wasn't looking good. _

"_I…I don't know how to fight!"_

_One of the children, by far the tallest, head and shoulders over her and the only one that seemed to have a face, sneered at her._

"_How can you be a Rakkor and not know how to fight? Coward! Sissy!"_

"_I'm not a Rakkor! I'm a Solari!"_

"_So you are a coward! I knew it! I bet you're just going to get on your knees and cry like a baby!"_

"_In a motion so fluid that it surprised all of the children, including herself, Diana picked up the sword lying on the ground. Feeling it settle comfortably in one hand, her nerves steadied. She could do this. She was taller than the person she was fighting, and looked stronger as well. How hard could this be?_

_Then, so fast that she could barely comprehend it, her opponent swung the sword straight at her. There was a clang of metal against metal, and Diana silently released a sigh of relief, only for the sword to crash straight into the back of her neck. _

_As she hit the ground, for a split second she wondered if she was dying. _

_She certainly hoped she was._

* * *

"Something wrong?"

Far too proud to admit to failing _meditation _of all things, Dianasimply shrugged. .

"What….No, no of course not."

"You were clutching the back of your neck….Are you injured?"

"I'm _fine_."

"Clearly it was just a bad experience then."

"And you say that because…."

"You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"No! I just…"

"Would it help if I said I've had bad experiences too?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Of course I'm not!"

Refraining from making a complete fool of herself anymore than she just had, Diana was about to say her farewells when Irelia's next question caught her by surprise.

"Do you want to grab something to eat for dinner?"

"…Is that what you do after having one of those experiences?"

"Usually it helps."

"…Fine. But only if you don't mention this fuckup to anyone else. Understood?"

"I think I can manage that."

Living on the tip of a resource starved mountain for most of her life meant Diana was perfectly content to leave the restaurant choice up to Irelia, who seemed to come up with a decision almost instantly. But then her curiosity got the better of her.

"So,..this place we're going to…what's it like?"

"It's….hard to explain. But you'll like it when you see it. You can trust me on that."


	8. Three Wheels Required

**_FINALLY THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...!_**

**_In which I imply that romance will happen soon. (April Fools!) _**

**_Anyway the main reason I haven't been writing is because I'm a lazy piece of shit that got bored. So have some free sexual innuendo to make up for it. _**

* * *

If Diana ever needed 3 reasons to join Ionia, she now had them.

It was a shame that they were the nations entrees, mains and desserts but still...

_Well I'm absolutely stuffed. _

Migrating 700 feet down from a freezing mountain with no food to a forest with no safety had not given Diana a normal human appetite. But Irelia was just as full as she was. Hopefully.

"I didn't intend to eat that much food it just sort of…happened. Sorry."

"That's alright. At least you don't have Gragas' appetite just yet, right?"

Diana didn't find that reassuring in the least.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Turning the corner and looking around to where Irelia should have been she found only empty space.

"Irelia?"

"Sshhhhhhh!"

"What's going on?"

Immediately realising it was Syndra, Diana mentally prepared herself only to find nothing but a impoverished woman standing in front of her.

"I d-don't need your _help_."

The woman was drunk. That was for certain. And standing close to her was not helping Diana's self-esteem.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…"

Diana looked around the corner. The woman also looked around the corner.

"I-Irelia!"

_Oh great._

Looking at Irelia, all Diana could do was shrug. In response, Irelia shot her a look of pure malice.

_Fucking great._

* * *

Having never attended a meeting before in her life and with her patience wearing thin, Syndra was finding completing this one a nearly impossible task to manage. Walking out of the meeting just to show Morgana who she was dealing with, however, would be testing the waters a little too much. So she just sort of sat there, with empty seats on both sides of her, Morgana on her left, and a woman carving patterns into the table on her right. As a conversation piped up on the other side of the table, Syndra looked at Morgana, who was continuing to attempt to ignore her.

"_Tell me."_

"Not. Now."

"_What do you mean, Not Now."_

"After the meeting."

"But you could tell me _now_ ."

"And I'm not because the meeting is going to start and _we need to be courteous._"

As if to prove her point in the most irritating way possible, a man in a ridiculous red cloak sat down between the two of them.

"Good _afternoon, _Morgana. Oh, and who's this? I thought _you_ were an Ionian!"

"Good afternoon yourself, Vladimir. And she-"

"I _changed_."

If Syndra had anything to say on the matter she wasn't going to mention them to a walking joke in a red cape.

"Oh, so you're living the high life now are you? It's certainly a lot better than in any other nation. All you have to do is spill some blood every now and then!"

_If they tell me to kill Diana I'm going to throttle someone._

"Get it! Spill some-"

"ATTENTION!"

Silence fell over the room so quickly Syndra swore that she had just gone deaf, which if nothing else, bemused her enough to pay attention.

"Now that's over with, we can begin by taking attendance. Where's Emilia?"

"She cannot make it today, because she is unwell. She sends her most gracious apologies."

About half of the Noxians then started coughing, but Swain showed absolutely no response.

"Very funny. Continuing to the next part of the agenda…"

"Who's the chick?"

The man sitting next to Draven promptly kicked him from underneath under the table loud enough for everyone to hear, which was completely ignored.

"Syndra will be working alongside us until I see otherwise. Anything else?"

_Caw._

"It has also arisen that some of you are still not following the orders the summoners set out for you during the matches…."

Katarina took out her daggers, while Draven somehow pulled a mirror from somewhere. Deciding the shapes being made in the table were infinitely more interesting, Syndra just watched it out of the corner of her eye for what felt like at least an hour. Then a word caught her attention.

"invasion of Mt Targon is well underway…."

_Wait WHAT._

"And finally I would like to ask that some of you at least attempt to find partners for the upcoming dance. I hope you all have an efficient evening."

Noxus, apparently, was more exciting than Syndra had thought.

* * *

"So you two know each other then?"

Walking down the street with a semiconscious woman being dragged along next to her, Diana broke the silence in an attempt to get rid of Déjà vu.

The woman just barely managed to look up from where she was staggering to answer the question.

"W-we're friends, aren't we Irelia?"

"We're working acquaintances."

_I hope I've never been that drunk. _

"B-but I gave you my blade! I told you about the.. the…everything!"

"Riven! Be quiet!"

Asking for context on what Riven was saying was apparently out of the question. And if Riven let anything else slip out…Diana kind of wanted to be able to talk to Irelia and keep a straight face at the same time.

"I might just leave you to your mutual business…."

Irelia instantly let out a hiss and grabbed her by the arm.

"_Where do you think you're going?!"_

"Excuse me?!"

"You're the one who got me _into _this, the least you could do is help me out!"

"Got you into _what_ exactly? And what exactly am _I _supposed to do?

"Well helping me take her to your place would be a good start!"

"Wait, _what_?! Why are we taking her to my place?!"

"Well she can't spend the night with me!"

"What do you mean, she_ can't?"_

"She's a Noxian_!"_

"She's_ your friend! _And I'm not having a Noxian stranger misunderstand the situation and kill me in my sleep!"

"You don't understand!"

Not making a decision meant Irelia would make one instead.

And spending time with Syndra had fortified her will to the point there was no way she was turning her one room apartment into a motel.

"Tell Riven I'm sorry I didn't help."

This time, walking away was not going to be something she regretted in the morning.

* * *

There was a mountain of food on the table in front of her, and Syndra would rather starve than have a single bit of it. Apparently, most of the Noxians agreed.

Probably not for the same reason as her though.

_Where are the chopsticks?_

_Where are the napkins?_

_What am I meant to do with….this thing?_

The food itself wasn't even worth levitating into her mouth anyway.

_Filthy dirt filled uncultured disgusting food._

_Almost as uncultured as the Noxians themselves. _

Being allied with the Noxians and appreciating their culture were, fortunately for the Noxians, two different things. For that to change...well the men were going to have to stop leering at her. And an invasion somewhere wouldn't hurt either.

Apparently today was not the day for either of those.

"Hey there, babe."

_Someone get this goon away from me. _

"Let me guess…,_you're_ thinking about going to the dance with Draven."

"Get _away _from me."

"C'mon now, I know you're shy. Whaddya say?"

Barely withholding the urge to blast the men out of the way, Syndra was about to drop a string of words that would presumably make Noxians blush.

Then Draven stepped forward, well closer than she ever could live with, and she reacted before he could even open his mouth.

_Thud._.

_Well, actions do speak louder than words. _

A few seconds of wariness passed, even though Syndra had barely even touched Draven with her magic. Nobody moved.

_Have I intimidated the bravest people in Noxus?_

"Well M'lady, if you're still available….?"

"I'm _taken_."

Three people dropped their glasses of wine onto the floor

"If you have any issues take them up with me and my partner, the Founder of the Lunari."

Then, completely unharmed, Syndra made a dramatic exit with every Noxian muttering behind her.

"For a minute there I thought she was with Swain…"

* * *

Amazingly, after suffering through a completely sleepless night because her conscience had shown up for the first time in years, Diana was determined to show Irelia how remorseful she was. And even if it had more to do with being able to sleep again than actually feeling guilty, the action still counted, surely.

The only problem was that she had no idea if Irelia liked flowers or not.

"I'd like to buy some flowers. Do you have any….?"

"Sunflowers?"

"No, definitely not sunflowers. Maybe some roses?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?!"

"Pity. They seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Well I don't _want _them. Is there _any _other option?"

"I have some friendly tulips…."

"Fine! I'll take them!"

Diana wasn't exactly sure what Zyra had been babbling on but she wasn't buying sunflowers when she preferred practically everything else. Especially because she'd rather die than be seen with them in public. How much of a problem could flowers cause anyway?

_Hopefully Irelia likes purple. _

_What's the worst thing that could happen?_

With there being no point in backing out, Diana bravely knocked on the door.

Although she was completely aware that her visit would be a tiny bit of a surprise, Irelia's reaction seemed to make the situation about a hundred times worse.

"Diana! Ummmm…what brings you here? If you forgot something I can just…."

"I came over to apologise for my questionable behaviour last night."

"Oh…the flowers! Come in then!"

After being led through practically the entire house, with the sound of running water in the background, Diana found herself sitting in a dining room about half the size of her entire apartment. Before she could even open her mouth to say something, Irelia bombarded her with questions again.

"Do you want something to eat? Something to drink?"

"No, I think it would be best if I just left you and Riven…."

"Riven's left!"

_Of course she has. That seems perfectly reasonable. Irelia's just left her bath tap running for too long. Clearly._

"Well I don't mean to distract you from running your bath so I'll just…"

"Shit! I've left the taps running!"

Irelia bolted off at such a blistering speed that it left Diana scratching her head wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Hey gorgeous, where's that something to _eat_…"

Then Riven walked into the room completely naked. In complete shock, Diana's eyes magnetised to the things that she definitely should not have been looking at.

Everything around her seemed to happen in slow motion.

Riven was slowly walking towards her with her mouth open.

She was slowly trying to do something, anything to remedy the situation but only her legs appeared to be working and they didn't even seem to be holding her upright because she was struggling to breathe. And then she was keeling over and…..

And then….she was somewhere else.

* * *

"What do you mean, _she just vanished!?"_

"That's what happened!_"_

"Into thin air!?"

"I don't know! It was bright! There was a lot of white light and then she vanished!"

"I'm going to find her. Now get out before anyone else spots you in my house!"

"Wait!"

"Riven if this is about the sex again I swear…"

"You stay here. I'll search for her. It's the logical thing to do."

"Get dressed first. And don't just _kill her!"_

"_I can't guarantee anything!"_

"_Oh for the love of…."_


	9. With great power comes no responsibility

_**This chapter went under so many revisions that it actually got pretty hilarious after a while. **_

_**Word count- 4000**_

_**Characters- Xerath, Katarina, Syndra, Diana, Rumble, Gnar**_

_**Warnings- Character death**_

_**Pairings- I'M TRYING ALRIGHT JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE CHAPTER**_

* * *

Being able to Lunar Rush to areas almost immediately wasn't something that Diana questioned, but she'd never unintentionally used it in broad daylight before. And with the effects leaving her nauseous and off-balance, and the cause being rather _awkward_, it wasn't something that she would be eager to repeat.

_I don't even know what is going on anymore._

And it certainly hadn't sent her to the most pleasant of places. The surrounding swamp, as well as being humid and smelling like rotting waste, somehow also managed to be absolutely enormous, and even if she found a way out she would most likely remain completely lost. Of course that was assuming she wasn't somehow still within the Institute grounds.

"HELLO?"

No response. But if she kept moving in a straight line, she had to get _somewhere_ eventually.

* * *

Apparently out of all the mages in Noxus, one repulsed Syndra to no end, one would hiss loudly if you asked her about magic, one was either attempting to kill her sister or fighting on the rift, one was always busy, and the other one was ill. And just to irritate her even more, Diana wasn't at her apartment, her magic wasn't working properly, and the main character in the book she was reading had just died.

_Whoomph._

As the book hurtled across the room Syndra turned her attention back to the glass filled with water that she had been focusing on repeatedly for the last few hours, first out of boredom and then out of complete hatred for the uncontrollable contents within.

_Move._

_Shift._

_DO SOMETHING._

_Hmph. Nothing._

_Well it's not like I needed control over water anyway. _

Fortunately, the entrance of a ginger haired lowlife into the library then relieved Syndra of her irritation.

"So you're the one who knocked Draven out with your mind. Good job."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm Kat, thanks for asking. And, no it's not. I came to talk to you about…_Diana."_

Courageous, blunt, and not even caring in the slightest. Syndra was liking Kat more and more. Not enough to humour her, but enough to leave her unharmed.

"I don't exchange my friends secrets with random people I've just met."

"It's not a secret. Well, not anymore anyway."

_That's funny considering I didn't have any secrets to begin with. _

"What isn't a secret?"

"That you're lesbians!"

Syndra just stared at Kat blankly, the last word having gone completely over her head,

_I'm pretty sure I'm an Noxian. _

_Where is this Lesbia supposed to be?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you _are_ attracted to men!?"

_And that's supposed to mean? Is it something to do with the dance?_

"I have entered the dance with Diana. Because I'd rather die than make contact with a single Ionian or Noxian male ever again._"_

"So you just hate men."

"Yes."

"Mhmm. Is there a name for that?"

"Masochist." And you would be a…lesbian?"

"Yes."

It was pretty clear by Katarina's body language that she hadn't been expecting 'sort of' for an answer, but she still wasn't managing to leave Syndra in peace. Instead she was eyeing the glass of water. Syndra could not think of a more fitting ending for it.

"All this talk about lesbians has made me thirsty. Do you mind if I…"

"Go ahead."

_Recruit me. Make my day. _

"What THE….!"

Looking around more in morbid fascination than anything else, Syndra was disappointed and less than amazed to find Katarina surprised at a glass of water of all things.

"What is it? Is the lack of colour confusing you? Have you never seen glass before?"

"The water's _FROZEN, _you_ jackass."_

Syndra was now paying full attention.

"What do you mean, _frozen_?"

"You've got to be kidding me right? You're just doing this for laughs!"

Grabbing the glass Syndra poured out the contents before staring at an ice cube perfectly transparent and shaped like the glass in which it had been held.

"I didn't know I could do that."

"You're seriously not kidding? What the fucks gotten into you?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

_How does ice magic even work anyway?_

_Only one way to find out…._

"FREEZE!"

Predictably, everything around Syndra froze solid. Katarina vanished, only to dodge roll out of thin air a few feet away from where icicles were forming on the walls.

"Well that Lissandra impersonation was…impressive. Do you mind if I go somewhere where it's….."

Syndra hardly paid attention as Katarina walked away. There were icicles off most of the bookshelves and she certainly wasn't going to slip over anytime soon. The only thing that seemed a little weird was how the temperature hadn't changed in the slightest but if she was an ice mage how was she actually supposed to tell?

"war…"

Turning around to investigate the ruckus, she saw Katarina slam her body into the door.

"MER!"

"Problem?"

"The doors frozen shut!"

"And that's a problem?"

"Wait. You can blast it off its hinges right?"

"I could. Orrrrrrrrrrr…."

"Or what?"

"We could just go through that door instead."

"I don't think anyone's _EVER_ been through that door."

"Exactly! It's an adventure!"

"Ok, now I know you're fucking with me."

"Well come on then! Let's go!"

* * *

Walking in a straight line through the swamp had apparently turned out to be far more unpleasant than Diana had thought. The water was brown, there was definitely _something_ living underneath it and traps were positioned absolutely everywhere. But finally providing a light at the end of the tunnel was a vast, dry plain.

_And all I have do is cross this and…_

On first sight of the giant danger sign with a Yordle skull and crossbones, Diana wasn't too concerned. Until she read what was written underneath it.

_Warning: Mines ahead. _

Diana wasn't actually sure what a mine was but apparently they hurt. A lot.

And were also invisible.

Which was absolutely fucking fantastic.

_Well what am I supposed to do now?_

_Fucking backtrack?_

_Across a mile of empty swamp?_

_I'd think I'd rather risk the mines!_

Then an enormous creature bolted straight past her onto the minefield, and answered her question about what a mine was by detonating all of them at once.

* * *

At some point while adventuring through the depths of the library all of the bookshelves had mysteriously begun to look alike, ensuring that if Syndra didn't focus on every single turn they made she would lose her bearings completely. Not that she was going to get lost, of course. As long as nothing distracted her she'd be _perfectly_ fine. Which was why she was trying her hardest to ignore Katarina.

Another step, another peek around another corner, an another bookcase. And with books on more mind numbing topics too.

Behind her, Katarina exhaled and she just barely managed to keep track where she was going.

"Do you _mind?"_

"No_."_

"I'm_ trying_ to keep us from getting lost."

"We just came down another flight of stairs. I think you're trying to get us further away from the exit."

"I'm _exploring. _If you don't like it, find your own way out."

"Ice over the door remember?"

"Wait here then. I'm not continuing if you're going to complain the entire way."

"But if you leave, you're never going to be able to find me again."

"Challenge_ accepted."_

Floating away, Syndra had hardly made 50 feet of progress even there was an enormous crash, which caused her to double back out of curiosity and arrogance.

However, slightly disappointingly, Katarina was safe.

"Well what on Runeterra was _that_ then."

"Trapdoor."

Though with slightly more exciting news…..

Throwing the door open with magic, Syndra looked into the tunnels below, surprisingly lit by candlelight.

"You go first."

"How _Demacian_ of you."

Syndra simply let the comment slide and followed Katarina into the tunnels, letting the trapdoor slam behind her.

* * *

With the smoke and dust clearing around her, Diana slowly abandoned her crouching position in order to get a better look at whatever was left of the plain that had just exploded before her eyes. There wasn't much. Gnar had apparently made it across the entire minefield unharmed enough to run straight past the path and into the undergrowth again, leaving Diana to try and walk across whatever was left.

_Well this mines clearly aren't going to kill me._

_They're just going to hurt._

_That's much better._

A few steps forward, directly into a crater.

_No explosion._

_Totally not lucky at all._

_I knew I was right._

_I just have to…..keep going. _

Another crater. Then another. Then another. As long as nobody showed up and tried to kill her…..The idea was ridiculous. But as she realised she had stepped out of the last crater, she sprinted out of the woods, and straight in front of the biggest crowd of cheering yordles she had ever seen. Amazingly, the involuntary Lunar Rush had fucked up on an even larger scales ham she thought.

"I'd just like to explain that…"

"You_'re not a yordle!"_

The entire crowd burst into an uproar, with _liar_ and _cheater_ the few words she could make out being yelled directly at her chest.

"Can I_ just-"_

With her words were swept away Diana simply pushed through the crowd of yordles in an attempt to find her way home and get a decent rest.

"Hold up, hold up, HOOLD UP!"

The noise stopped abruptly, and Diana turned around to see a bright blue yordle with his entire face hidden behind a megaphone.

"One important question. How did'ya get past the minefield?"

Gnar chose that exact moment to appear from inside the forest and throw a tree stump in no particular direction. Someone let out a terrified scream.

Then everyone, including Diana, started running.

* * *

At the foot of the ladder and illuminated only by candlelight, Syndra surveyed the tunnel in front of her. The tunnel itself other than the perpetually lit candles was not in the least bit interesting, except that its size made travelling two abreast completely impossible.

"It's a trap."

"How can it be a trap?"

"And here I was, thinking you would have read a book at one point in your life."

"Can you stop being so pretentious?"

"No. Care to lead the way?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Well if you insist…"

Nearly as soon as Syndra had started to move her initial guess was proved correct, as a hail of darts flew straight towards her, at which point she knocked them out of the sky, while Katarina appeared in front of her so quickly she walked into her.

Rather disgruntled, Syndra watched as Katarina vanished behind her again.

"Is that all you can manage in terms of magic?"

"I'm an _assassin_. Nice reflexes by the way."

"I practice."

"For a turtle."

"If I can refrain from discussing your low intellect…."

"When we get out of here remind me to cut your throat."

As Syndra listened and responded to Katarina's endless pile of threats, something else faintly began to draw her attention from behind the walls.

"Shhhhhh.."

"What?"

"In the wall."

"Another trap. So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm. Well if I can just…..

Unsure how front magic worked, Syndra made a few vague hand gestures at the wall.

"Freeze!"

The wall stayed completely unfrozen.

"Maybe if you were a bit louder…."

"_FREEZE_!"

As Syndra focused, the wall besides her became covered in a layer of ice as her stamina drained from her body.

"Now it's safe. You go first."

"Suuuuuurrreeeeeeee."

"Well since you don't have the guts…."

_Bzzzzrrrttttchhhhhhhh_

"See? Perfectly fucking safe."

_BzzzzzrrtttttccchhhhhhTFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

Just as Katarina finished crossing the passageway the ice barrier collapsed behind her.

There was no way back. And in front of them, was a enormous arched entrance.

"See! I told you we'd find something interesting!"

"_**Begone wretched mortals! None shall enter my DOMAIN!"**_

"Hello. Xerath. We just need to walk through to the other side of your….house. We're not going to touch anything, sand we're not going to be long so if you'd just gesture towards the exit…."

"_**I said, BEGONE!"**_

"But you haven't even told us where the…oh right."

Out of the the corner of her eye, Syndra could already see Katarina backing away, and quickly took decisive action.

"_FREEZE!"_

"Did you ju-"

Throwing Katarina across to the chambers other exit as compassionately as she could, Syndra dove through the air after her as Xerath's icy prison shattered immediately.

_Zap. _

A bolt of pure energy shot straight past her as she tried to keep up with the incredibly evasive Katarina, made harder by the massive stone disk she was attempting to use as a shield.

_Why is this even…._

The disk then exploded into tiny specks of dust and Syndra realised she had bigger issues.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING KAT!?"

"I HAVE A HUNCH THIS IS THE WAY OUT!"

Turning another corner without any protection from the magic raining down around her, Syndra was immensely satisfied that Xerath was just as inaccurate off the rift as he was on it, thanks in no part to the fact that Syndra was propelling herself and Katarina so much faster than Xerath that they were multiple corridors ahead.

Then Katarina bolted full pelt into a storage room and shut the door behind her, leaving Syndra both scratching her head in confusion and absolutely livid as she pulled the door open.

"KAT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-?"

"Get in-!'

There was a moment of complete confusion as Syndra was pulled inside, before she fell with Katarina straight down the adjoining tunnel and into a cavern beneath.

Before them, a cluster of tunnels stretched off in all directions and from one of the, there was a faint glimmer of light. And being at the bottom of a steep tunnel was nothing levitation couldn't fix.

"Told you."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Rek'sai-

"Hasn't left the rift in 3 days."

"Alright, smart-ass…Why do you think Rek'sai would have burrowed into one of Xerath's _storage room _of all things?"

"I don't even know why Xerath has an underground mansion in the first place. Maybe…..well, women do like to keep an eye out for one another."

As with most of her terrible jokes, the victim was floating in midair. Unlike the other times, she was actually rather pleased that the victim wasn't dead..

"That joke was dreadful."

"I know. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

With the entirety of the institutes living quarters being a 15 minute run away from one another, Diana had assumed she could relax and walk home even without any idea where she actually was starting from, other than near where the Yordles lived. That assumption had paid off for about the first 5 minutes or so, only for everything to go downhill as she tried to prove she was nowhere near where she thought she was. And now she was exactly where she didn't want to be, in order to do exactly what she didn't want to do, and determined to prove she was making a big deal out of the whole thing.

Reaching out, she knocked on Syndra's "apartment" door.

"Syndra!"

The front door opened by itself and Diana seized the opportunity to dart inside.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for showing up out of the blue like this, but I got into a…!"

As she managed to find her way into the living room and attempt to explain why she needed something that was clearly completely ridiculous, a very naked Syndra leaned over the back of the couch in interest.

"Into a what?"

Rendered completely speechless, for a few seconds, Diana then managed to clamp her eyes shut.

"Syndra...canyouputonsomeclothesplease?"

"Why? You're the one who showed up without telling me. I was just about to fall asleep."

"WellI'mnotgoingtoopenmyeyesuntilyoudo!"

"But I want to have a nap…..Fine."

Something flew straight past Diana's head, slightly touching her shoulder on the way.

"You can open your eyes now."

With Syndra dressed in a purple bathrobe Diana actually found the ability to talk.

"Thank you."

"Sooo….care to tell me why you're here, Miss Boring?"

"I managed to get trapped in a swamp….and it's rather complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"Can I use your bathroom and…get myself cleaned up?"

"Go up the stair case, second door on the left. That is….if you're not too embarrassed…."

"Alright, _I GET IT_!"

Flustered and clenching her teeth out of frustration at Syndra's newfound voyeurism, Diana hurriedly made her way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

Even as Diana glared at her with eyes such a bright silver colour that it looked as if she was possessed, Syndra struggled to stop herself from laughing. Then once the noise of footsteps on the staircase finally stopped, the laughter became a loud sigh.

_How such a strong woman can be afraid of the most ridiculous things…._

_Still, she'll realise her faults eventually. _

_Where did I put my clothes…._

"Maybe the dancing will help."

Slightly concerned about the possibility of showing up alone to the ball, as the minutes passed Syndra concerned herself with searching for her clothes, then abandoning them to find something to wear to the dance. Then, just as she ventured down the stairs in order to finish reading, she realised the shower was no longer running.

"Diana?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have to do anything in the next couple of hours?"

"….maybe…."  
"Would you consider going dancing with me at the Grand Hall during those hours?"

" But I don't even know how t-"

"You know if you come I'll really really really really really _appreciate it_…"

"…Fine. But don't make me h-…"

"And when was the last time I made you do anything you didn't enjoy hmmm….? I bet you even enjoyed seeing me naked…"

"Of course I didn't!"

Teasingly, Syndra let her fingers roam through Diana's hair.

"_Are you sure_?"

And with much amusement, she watched Diana take a running start towards the Grand Hall.

* * *

Diana was absolutely certain that the Radiant Dawn was the only champion she would choose Syndra over in dancing, and only because she would rather die. Dancing with Syndra however, had the potential to do just that. Her personality had hardly changed since Diana had last seen her, and that was directly after a trial for murder _and_ a storm that nearly flattened everything on the island. And now unless Diana could keep Syndra under control, which she knew she couldn't, they were set for exactly the same kind of incident, which was absolutely terrifying. If Syndra had to face execution….,

"Diana?"

With Syndra again in arms reach Diana swung her head so violently it made her dizzy in an attempt to rid Syndra's hands from inside her hair, only to see Syndra's arms lazily resting by her sides. With her dignity having disappeared, unsure whether Syndra was messing with her intentionally, and still sore from the ordeal with the swamp, Diana's patience began to follow suit.

"Go ahead. Laugh. Then we can focus on getting this _fucking_ dance over with."

Not even willing to look at her face to face, Diana completely missed her look of surprise, confusion and then indignation, assuming Syndra was silently finding her torment hilarious.

"Diana."

That was apparently enough to erode Diana's patience completely.

"_WHAT?"_

"Something's irritating you. Let me help."

Even as Syndra spoke an entire sapling flew out if the ground, which amazingly failed to improve Diana's mood even slightly. The offer of help, however…..

"Syndra….Do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could be less impulsive, arrogant and selfish, just for a few hours?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because it might be the reason I'm so _frustrated_?!"

"Well maybe if you actually used the stress tree I gave you _ten seconds ago…."_

"I don't want a FUCKING STRESS RELEASE! I want a friend who doesn't leave a trail of destruction every single time WE GO ANYWHERE!"

"I see. It inconveniences me as well. Do you still want to go to the dance?"

The absolute sincerity of the response left Diana so awestruck that without even thinking she gripped Syndra in a hug.

"I think…it might be best if I stay here. Even if we are basically next to the Great Hall. Would you mind going inside and getting me something to drink?"

"Now you're talking. Be right back."

_I must nearly as delusional as Shaco. Everything just seemed to go right all of a—_

* * *

_KAAAATHUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Having been walking in the other direction for only a split second Syndra was thrown to the ground with such force that her entire left side screamed in agony. The area that she had just left was reduced to nothing but a smouldering crater. And in the centre of that crater….

_DIANA!_

"_DIANA!"_

Diana had to have survived the blast. She had to. There was absolutely no doubt in Syndra's mind, because the only other option was…..

But if she couldn't find a body then how could.,,,,

"_DIANA!"_

Miraculously, the explosion seemed to have left Diana in one piece. She wasn't conscious, but aside from a slightly weird looking neck and a couple of flesh wounds….

"Wake up!"

Then Syndra noticed the blood around Diana's mouth.

"You're going to survive. You are _GOING_ to _SURVIVE_."

Even as she lifted Diana using her magic, she noticed two bright orbs lighting up the sky, both getting closer and closer with every passing second.

_I'm going to show this monster what happens when it hurt my friends._

Using as much power as she could manage, she threw her orbs straight back at the barrage. And with the combined forces still erupting in the sky Syndra blasted her way to the hospital.

* * *

Diana was absolutely certain that she was experiencing some sort of dream. There was absolutely no way that she could have remained ignorant about a Lunari temple so large that to her eyes it appeared to stretched for absolutely forever. And the strangest part of it all was she had the urge to walk in one unchanging path through the temples main arches. But if this was a dream…where had the intricate statues and the otherworldly aura come from?

_It's just a dream, right?_

_Why would I need to know where I'm going?_

_It's not like anything can go wrong…_

Then as she arrived at the final sculpture of a young woman with hair nearly touching the ground, an immensely powerful wave of magic completely shattered her willpower.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

Despite her body experiencing the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced, all Diana's mind could produce was complete and utter confusion. And just as the sensation stopped as abruptly as it began, the sculpture took a step forward now now completely indistinguishable from a human being.

_Good evening, Paladin Diana. _

"No time for nonsense…just tell me what you are and where I actually am!"

_I am a member of a race mostly lost to Runeterra, but usually referred to as celestial deities. _

_You would recognise me by my body in the night sky, known as the moon. _

_As for where you are, well this may come as a bit of a shock but you're not really anywhere in a sense. I mean I didn't plan for this to happen but things got a bit out of hand and well…This might come as a shock Diana but…you sort of died._

* * *

_**Yes that is exactly what i just did. Tune in next time!**_


	10. Syndriana

_**The cover image for this ff is Dianamoonfalls art, not mine. **_

_**The chapter name is Syndriana, which is the name of the ship for these two. I mean not splitting hairs here, but SynDiana is a stupid name.**_

_**And I've called it that because I actually start shipping them in this chapter.**_

* * *

The Institute's hospital, at Piltover's insistence, contained only the best medics and technology at its disposal, despite already having the best healers that Runeterra had to offer already on location. When Soraka and Janna started taking shifts in their spare time, all the staff and machinery became completely pointless. Until Nami began to show up.

"Taric! I found a thing?!"

After being dragged aside by Soraka to explain to Nami what a scalpel did, he was now ironically recognised as a technological genius while the medics, unable to explain electricity and gears in detail, were viewed as incompetent.

"I've told you already about 3 times. If it's larger than your arm…."

"Ask a medic. But…."

"They might not sound like it, but they are far smarter than me."

"Fine….."

_That isn't going to be the last time I see her today._

_Taric! Come look at the sky!_

"Is it as beautiful as you on this fine day?"

_Please! You need to see this!_

Taric was certain that Sona was presumably trying to surprise him, at least until he saw the skies ridiculous new additions. A light blue ring, and a purple ring, both perfect circles of the same size, overlapping in the centre and stretching yards in either direction.

"Was there a meteor shower!?"

"Please Nami, not now. Sona, when did this happen?"

_In the last hour or so I think….?_

"We need to get inside. Those rings are only a few feet above the hospital roof and if something dangerous appears…."

_**BOOOM!**_

_Change of plan. _

"Stay right here and don't move!"

The explosion had sounded from back towards the hospital, and apparently the cause lacked the intelligence or the patience to find the front door to the hospital. So they had blown an enormous hole in the wall instead.

"Syndra? Is there some sort of meaning to this?"

"…._Diana_…_injured_…..."

From a different angle Taric could see there was certainly a patient on top of the hospital bed, clearly unconscious but appearing to be mostly uninjured. Not that he could yet be certain….

"Taric! Is everything alright? I heard an explosion and I…"

"Now Janna I understand you might be slightly concerned but…"

"Get her OUT of my hospital."

"Janna…."

Janna was now only centimetres away from the mages face which remained completely unchanging, stuck between grief and rage.

"_GetheroutgetheroutgetoutgetOUT__GETOUT__! You dare come back into my hospital after leaving me scared of my OWN SHADOW! You should be locked up! You're the sort of scum they use in Zaun for SCIENCE! Now get out of here or I'll send you out MYSELF!"_

"Please Janna, think of the patient…"

"_SHE PROBABLY KILLED THE FUCKING PATIENT!"_

_**BOOM!**_

One second Janna had been standing, and the next she was falling to the floor.

"Janna!"

Unfortunately moving towards Janna as quickly as possible also meant suddenly moving towards Syndra rather fast. And Syndra was not in a stable frame of mind.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

The wall of the hospital directly in Syndra's path obliterated itself completely, leaving only a shower of dust as she passed into the hospital ward. She…no, _Diana_, needed help, help that Syndra was completely unable to provide, and the hospital was going to provide it or else…..

_Or else what?_

_All the corpses in the world aren't going to bring Diana back. _

_And it's going to be all your fault. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

A sphere prepared itself behind Syndra, ready to send itself at any adversary, but there was nobody else in the room. The voices in her head apparently were planning to drive her completely insane.

_You can't fool me with this misplaced guilt. This is Xerath's fault! Not mine! His!_

_You attacked a vengeful GOD! Did you not think that he would retaliate? That he would endanger other people while trying to wipe you off the face of the planet?_

_I am the Dark Sovereign! My actions do not have consequences!_

_You're not the Dark Sovereign! You're just Syndra! The orphan who never grew up and killed her only friend!_

Enraged at her conscience betraying her, and trying to wake Diana or drown out her conscience, Syndra screamed out through the empty room and down the halls.

"_I AM THE DARK SOVEREIGN! AND!DIANA! IS! NOT! DEAD!"_

"Syndra, is there some sort of meaning to this?"

Finally some salvation. Now she just needed the strength to speak.

"_Diana….Injured….."_

"Taric! Is everything alright? I heard an explosion and I…"

_Stay alive Diana. I didn't take you all this way, you didn't survive all this way to die. _

_She's in there. She has to be…_

"_GetheroutgetheroutgetoutgetOUT__GETOUT__! You dare come back into my hospital after leaving me scared of my OWN SHADOW!"_

Failing to remember the beach incident, Syndra's contempt for this woman was comparable to the Ionian elders, except the woman was louder and much much closer.

But even with her screaming, Syndra stayed, surviving through the onslaught to explain the situation, because she needed the healers to cooperate. And for Diana's sake, because she cared slightly, just slightly, she held back the magic building inside of her.

"_SHE PROBABLY KILLED THE FUCKING PATIENT!"_

_**BOOM!**_

"Janna!"

The slightly wider healer made an attempt to subdue Syndra but was far too slow.

_**BOOM!**_

"_SILENCE!"_

For a second, Syndra was feeling her power coursing through her, daring her to test the limits of her abilities and her sanity. But as soon the power arrived, it dissapated. And Syndra's body wasn't prepared for it.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

Collapsing to her knees with her vision blurring around her , Syndra fought her accursed villain with her voice as her only other weapon became completely useless.

"_**YOU WISH TO SEE ME FALL BEFORE YOU!? You will regret this day! You will regret the day that you let my friend peri-"**_

"_SILEEEEEENCEEEE!"_

With her entire mind consumed by magic, the silence didn't leave her any chance. And for the first time ever, Syndra was the first to fall to the ground.

* * *

_I…I'm dead? _

_What am I supposed to do now, sit around?_

_Is this….where all the Lunari go when they die? _

_Do I actually still exist?_

_How am I supposed to talk to Lunar exactly?_

"With all due respect…what do you mean, _sort of _dead? What am I supposed to do now? Did you….did the Solari or the Rakkor have anything to do with this?"

_There was an accident that I didn't foresee happening. Only in the instant that it….well happened did I manage to protect your body and once I had done that…your soul was somewhere else. Bringing someone back to life from that is…..complicated. _

"So, you're just going to bring me back to life? You can do that?"

_I need you to do something for me. _

"Well if it isn't clearly fatal, how can I refuse?"

_You need to travel back to the temple on the side of Targon Mountain. Take what is offered to you, and then travel north to the edge of the Ironspike mountains. Then the Lunari prophet shall reveal herself to you. Any questions?_

"Why is being a Lunari punishable by execution?"

_And this is related to the topic of conversation?_

Lunar was smirking at her, she was certain of it.

"Forgive me, I wasn't sure if you meant directly related to the topic or-"

_The Solari have been executing the Lunari for as long as the Lunari have existed._

"But _why_?"

_Why not?_

"Because the Lunari could have fought back!"

_You have a lot to learn about the Lunari, and none of what you seek is in a temple. Look around and see what you find. _

"How long do I even have to complete this mission you've given me? When am I even supposed to be alive again?"

_You have 6 months. Don't ignore the help you're given, Paladin!_

"Aren't you going to answer the other question?!"

But Lunar had already vanished into thin air. Not that either of them actually existed in the first place.

_Oh right._

_This is it I guess. _

_Time to start counting the seconds._

_1_

_2_

…

* * *

Soraka had not been lenient in having her subdued, that was for certain. But Syndra didn't feel like remaining silenced and trapped behind a wall of magic. Especially when the dreams raised questions that she didn't want to answer. But more importantly…..Diana. She had to prove to herself that Diana was safe.

"Let me out."

No answer. Assuming that Soraka was tending to Diana's injuries, Syndra waited. And waited, and waited, until she couldn't hold her panic and impatience in for any longer.

"Let me OUT!_"_

The barrier faded.

"_You..._! _Do you even know what you've done!? You blasted the wall into ashes! You assaulted my friends! You…."_

Soraka had _small_ showers of sparks flying off of her like a miniature firework.

"I was….."

"_You're making up EXCUSES? _

"I was _TRYING_ to _HELP! _And if your idiot friends hadn't made me lose my temper…."

"_OUTSIDE! NOW!"_

"Can I at least look at Diana-"

"GETOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT"

_Thud. _

The sound of the door slamming behind Syndra was enough to shake the furniture that remained standing in the building.

_Ugh. _

That hadn't gone entirely to plan.

* * *

_In the middle of the following night:_

_Creak. _

The window opened slowly and the stiff breeze from outside sent the curtains flailing.

"Ahem."

Not even shocked at her uncommon entry, Diana looked in her general direction, breathing rhythmically.

"I was wondering if something like this would happen."

"Kudos to you then."

"I didn't think you would be stupid enough."

"I came here to apologise. You were caught in the crossfire, and it should have been me. I never even should have let it happen in the first place."

"Sounds like you pissed someone off. For curiosities sake…..who was it?"

"Xerath."

"Ah."

"You realise that considering you nearly died by my actions you don't seem very….angry."

"I did die. And then the goddess Lunar brought me back to life."

"If you say so."

Diana twitched slightly and then lay still again.

"Shouldn't that make you…less willing to talk to me?"

"Knowing that even if I die I get to go to heaven?"

Now to the part which Syndra had made up as she went along, beginning with kneeling down on one leg.

"Diana, Chosen of the Lunari, I have decided to pledge my services to you, so that I may assist you in times of dire need."

"You're….trying to work off your debt with a pledge of allegiance? Is that a good guess?"

"Yes."

Diana was certainly enjoying herself now. Not that Syndra minded, after all nothing would be of enormous difficulty…

"Well considering I 'm bedridden until my legs start working…I have no choice but to graciously accept your offer until my legs start working again."

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. This is marvellous indeed. Absolutely freaking fantastic._

"See you tomorrow."

Diana had every reason to be smirking at her. Which was the only reason Syndra was smiling back.

"See you tomorrow indeed."

* * *

"This is a nice….apartment."

What Diana's apartment lacked in personality it made up for, at least in Syndra's eyes, with bookshelves. Lots and lots of bookshelves.

"You've visited before."

The bookshelves, however, only served to make the apartment more cramped than it already appeared. Not that Syndra had any right to complain considering her apartment had an indoor pool, but surely there was a point at which an apartment became barely habitable. This was circling that point…

"You're still bedridden?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Well then, how did you get here?"

"That."

"Wha- Hold on. How _in Runeterra_ did you get this _arrangement_ past Soraka?"

"I might have lied."

"You _what?!"_

"Oh come on, you're worried that I lied a little bit? So that you could redeem yourself? Last time I checked you broke into my ward through the window_ in the middle of the-_Hold on. You're_ nervous_!"

"_I'm not nervous!"_

"_You-_ Just look. This couldn't be easier. I just need one book to read. _Trials of the Lunari Pt II. _In the bookshelf, 2nd or 3rd row in the living room. OK?"

"I'm certain I know how to fetch books! And I'm not nervous! I just want to be forgiven already!"

"Considering how much we're enjoying ourselves I might have to hold off on that a little…"

_Why that response? And why NOW?!_

"Oh NO you don't! Whatever of the Lunari, 2nd or 3rd row, be RIGHT BACK!"

* * *

Most of the Lunari's writing actually irritated Diana to no end, and likely the rest of the Lunari as well. But having tasked herself with transferring the stories onto new sheets, she had to make progress regardless of how confusing, romantic and over dramatic the mostly fictional plots became.

_For Science. _

Mercifully, Syndra floating past upside down, virtually suspended from the ceiling by her knees, and head deep in a novel was enough to distract her briefly.

"You're pretty good at writing."

"I copied it from somewhere else I didn't actually write it from scratch. What's it about?"

"A Hare-m."

"_Ha_-rem. Is it good?"

"You know for someone who can't actually use their legs you certainly don't need a lot of help. How was breakfast?"

Diana had not been expecting Syndra to take cooking seriously, which was why it was an unpleasant surprise when breakfast took 15 minutes to prepare. The resulting sandwich had been eaten in the blink of an eye, but it certainly tasted nice.

"Oh yeah, it was good!"

"I knew you'd like it. And lunch is going to be even better. Best steamed rice you've ever had."

"I've never eaten rice before."

"Would you like to watch me cook?"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do."

As if she was made of rubber Diana was sent flying off her seat and into the air, coming to a stop floating above the table.

"Syndra! What happened to using the wheelchair?!"

"Damn the wheelchair! Just don't flail your arms around and you'll be fine."

"Am I some sort of OBJECT to you?!"

"Of course not! You're my friend. And I care for my friends."

The sensation from floating several feet above the ground was beginning to scare Diana, but Syndra was her carer wasn't she? She had to start trusting her at some point.

"Are you ready?"

"To be carried?"

A stupid question considering she was being cradled in Syndra's arms.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Directly outside Diana's apartment, fresh from a nights rest, and quivering from excitement, Syndra knocked on the door.

_Thump. _

_Should I do it again?_

_Thump._

_There._

Everything had been as usual until the ending of the day before.

"_Syndra. I know that you weren't planning to do this anyway, but can you….not come in tomorrow?"_

The concept of rejection was as painful as a thousand stabs to the heart.

"_Why not?"_

"_It….I just don't think I'm going to be comfortable with you around. End of story."_

Syndra still wasn't certain what to make of it, but she wasn't backing out.

If it was a test, she would pass, and if it was an issue, she was going to resolve it. It was that simple.

The door opened. Diana did not look impressed.

"I knew you'd show up."

"Then why try and force me away?"

"Soraka's checking in to see how I'm going later today. And I don't want you two to cross paths, in case…"

"If that proud bitch gets in my way again I'll ruin her!"

"Syndra!"

"She's behind me isn't she."

"No! And that _isn't the point!"_

"Then WHAT is?"

"Look…Syndra, you don't seem to have realised, but _insulting_ the person that got me through this difficult time _isn't_ the best thing to do!"

"_THE_ _person_?!"

"Wait, Syndra you know damn well that's not what I meant!"

"_IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE DEAD!_ _Am I INVISIBLE to you?! _Did you see me when I helped you out of bed in the morning?! When I helped you into bed in the evening!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, wasn't I thanking you enough!? That's funny I thought four maybe five times a day would do it! Or maybe my undying gratitude? Isn't that ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

"I don't want to hear you thank me! I want to be able to go to sleep at night without having to worry about whether you still hate me for what I did!"

"Of course_ I've forgiven you! What did you think UNDYING GRATITUDE MEANT!?"_

Syndra was now holding loose hairs in her hand from listening to Diana scream the last sentence, both livid and yet strangely emotional. She'd spent all this time looking after Diana for nothing! Well..some of the time…specifically the first week or….

"I want compensation."

_Is now a good time?_

"Well you're not getting any."

_NOW._

The hallway outside the apartment had ensured that Syndra was hardly more than 3 feet away from Diana at all times and thanks to the rift she had reflexes like a viper. The trump card was that Diana would never have expected physical contact but by the time it occurred to Syndra she was already kissing Diana on the lips. Then as respectfully as dye possibly could, she withdrew the kiss.

"_That's what I'm talking about."_

Diana looked like she had suddenly been thrown into a different universe.

"Next time we meet. Got it?"

And then Diana bolted straight into the apartment, slamming the door in Syndra's face.

* * *

The bar was completely packed and yet somehow completely silent, leaving Diana with a captive audience. Not that she wanted one, but when Vi tells everyone to shut up and let her speak, she wisely continued through the…_joke_.

"And then she kissed me."

Every pirate in the bar started whistling at once, prompting Vi to yell at them again before prodding Diana again.

"And….?"

"Well I nearly fell over."

Laughter. The only reason Diana was still talking was because Caitlyn had done absolutely nothing about her situation and she was scarcely able to leave while surrounded by pirates. And from Caitlyn's reaction, the story clearly couldn't be _that_ embarrassing.

Vi didn't even have to yell this time, literally just turning her head to shut the crowd up.

"And then I just…bolted."

"Bolted?"

"Well I ran back into the apartment to find something to lean against…and a sink, and I must have shut the door behind me. When I opened the door to talk to her…she was gone."

"So, what are you going to do next time you see her?"

"I think if we meet again… she wants me to return the favour."

"**Just DO IT!"**

"_ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING SAID THAT COME ON OUT OR I'LL PUNCH ALLL YOUR FACES IN, C'MON LETS GO!"_

Diana stared helplessly at Caitlyn.

"Was my speech supposed to achieve something?"

Caitlyn just sipped her tea.

"No. Good fortunes deciding about Syndra, I guess."

"Well your attention, at least is always much appreciated."

* * *

_Bzzt. _

"I wondered if you would arrive."

"That's what I was going to say."

"I think I can hear your heartbeat from here. Anything you want to say? To lighten the mood?"

Diana could not express how much she wanted this relationship, if that was the word, to be light hearted. Except it just…it just didn't feel right.

"Are you actually in love with me?"

"I've never fallen in love with somebody before. But I feel different around you. And this is the easiest way to find out. Are you ready?"

"Nearly ready."

"Maybe if I-"

Then Diana just pressed her lips hard onto Syndra's.

Even with her heart slamming against her chest she held the kiss for as long as Syndra did. There was only one way she could describe Syndra's response. Passionate and _thirsty_.

And by the look on Syndra's face it appeared she had liked it too.

"That was _brilliant_. Want me to _take you inside_?"

Diana had already come back from permanent death. She could manage whatever happened tonight and in only a few days was preparing to go on the adventure of her life.

"Better now than later."

As if she had already practiced, Syndra swept Diana off the ground and straight into her arms before entering the apartment.

"Perfect."


	11. Rough around the edges

**The first half or do of this chapter is a lemon for continuity. Right guys?**

**The second half is not a lemon because welp.**

**but there's a sizeable gap between the two I think.**

* * *

The second rule for being a gracious host was to always provide your guests with plenty of nourishment, which was exactly what Syndra had in mind. The first one, something, something personal space was… not so useful. Clearly.

"Sooo…can I get you any wine? Whiskey? Vodka? Rum?"

"Wine, thanks."

"Anything to eat?"

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to let me go? Because I'm pretty comfortable right now…."

"Shut up."

It took a little while for it to occur that Diana was telling the truth.

"…and kiss me."

As Diana complied, Syndra slowly brought her back towards a standing position using her magic, and Diana quite clumsily finished the job.

"Why did you do that…"

"So I could put my arms around your waist…"

"So you could put your hands onto my butt…"

Diana snickered under her breath which was warm against Syndra's sensitive skin, of which her lips were still remaining only a few inches away.

"So I could put my hands on top of your _ass_…"

Brushing _those_ thoughts aside, Syndra was actually slightly curious about something.

"You know I never really went through puberty."

Diana was now staring at her breasts in astonishment.

"I'm talking about mentally, you dipshit. Did you ever, you know, date? A guy?"

"I've had two boyfriends. They weren't really pleasant relationships, though. I just wasn't the attention speaking rebellious woman they were expecting."

"I spent my entire childhood locked away in a castle. I was 6 when I was placed inside, 19 when I took control, the only other person inside was my wizened fool of a master…

I think it's time for a romantic relationship. So take off your clothes."

* * *

"Is there a reason we're doing this in the bedroom?"

"This is where people have sex, isn't it?"

Diana's armor wasn't usually difficult to remove, as long as the chest piece was left until last.

If the chest piece was taken off first however, a lot of pulling was in order. And since Diana was getting naked first, and really really _needed_ Syndra to go as slowly as possible, that was what Syndra was going to have to watch for the time being.

"Rift match?"

"How did you guess?"

"You know I never really noticed but your armor really is well-fitting isn't it."

It certainly didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Well, except her chest, which Syndra was gazing at.

"There!"

With the chestpiece off Diana moved slightly closer to Syndra in case Syndra wanted to continue the kissing that had been interspersed throughout the last 20 minutes. .

"And the legs."

But apparently she was not so easily impressed.

"W-well I guess I was going to do them anyway…."

A slight stammer on her part as she removed them easily That was a screwup. She was trying not to be SUBMISSIVE wasn't she? And come to think of it, she was probably blushing too now she was completely naked. But Syndra was smiling now at least.

"If you'll excuse me for a second."

Syndra's clothes, however were on one minute, and swiftly floating away from her the next.

"Now get on the bed and strike a sexy pose for me."

"Like this?"

The pose she created she didn't find sexy in the least, but if Syndra wanted to see her body while she was lying on the bed, this gave her the best view that Diana could offer.

And the hand that Syndra placed between her own legs that was going about its business as she climbed onto the bed, meant that she was definitely enjoying it.

"Now just three small things before we start, gorgeous. I just want to fuck you, not control you, you're beautiful no matter what I say, and I can't fit my fingers in your pussy just yet so you might want to open your legs…."

* * *

"_Mmmmm….yessssssss…"_

It was absolute ecstasy and she was ready to release at the slightest distraction, and Diana had hardly even looked at her clit, let alone touched it. She even seemed to be _avoiding_ looking at it as she held Syndra steady with her arms and attacked anything she could with her tongue and lips and teeth.

"_You're a filthy whore, aren't you…and when I'm with a filthy whore like you I want to see it in the morning! I want to look at my chest and remember those bruises are from a dirty whore!"_

Slowly and methodically Diana ran her fingers over Syndra's skin before using her mouth stand sucking on it hard, leaving a red patch when she moved her lips away.

"That's _more like it!"_

Realising something Diana moved her focus to Syndra's right breasts again, this time not teasing it with her tongue but sucking on it hard, barely touching it with her teeth.

Wrapping one arm around Diana's neck to bring her closer Syndra moved her other fingers from deep inside Diana's clit, and she shifted very slightly around Syndra.

"_Does that feel better?"_

Diana moaned, the first time Syndra had heard her moan despite her being so wet that , Syndra's fingers struggled to keep a steady rhythm.

"You like being fucked like this huh? You like being fucked like a filthy bitch? I'm going to _make you scream_!"

"_Aaaa-ahhhh…"_

Determined to make Diana scream as she approached an orgasm, SYndra's fingers drove themselves into Diana, faster and faster as Diana's moans vibrated throughout the bedroom slowly becoming louder and louder.

"_Louder! I want you to SCREAM!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."_

A low piercing yell that halted the second Syndra's hand was drenched, as Diana shook from excitement, replaced with soft panting from Syndra and loud ragged panting from Diana.

_She's a keeper. _

* * *

"So….what do you want to do now?"

The night so far with Syndra had certainly been enthralling, if not also entertaining in a sadistic fashion. The only time she had felt a sensation like it before was in the massacre of the elders, during which she was breaking every law she knew to find a forbidden fruit. In all honesty that was the same as what had happened, and both times she hadn't died. The only difference was this time the room was silent.

"If I don't have your tongue inside me in the next 30 seconds I think I'm going to implode."

"W-what? My…."

"Hurry! UP!"

Diana was well aware she was blushing crimson and also that she was obediently following Syndra's commands again even when they took her…right between her legs. It was just her embarrassment affecting herevery time Syndra decided to openher mouth. Closing her eyes as she got closer, she pressed her mouth against Syndra's entrance.

"_Yesssssssssssss…..Make me come!"_

Syndra's noises slowly but surely became more and more intense with each passing second, with the only pauses her gasping for breath.

"_I can't come yet! Harder! More!"_

Even with Syndra tugging Diana's hair as her head rested between Syndra's legs Diana somehow managed to keep up the steady rhythm. Then, as the noise and pulling reached a crescendo Syndra let out a high pitched noise that would rival any musical instrument in clarity. Then there was just tagged breaths. It was over, possibly. .

"_Haaaaaaa…."_

Slowly Diana withdrew herself from between Syndra's legs, to her clear annoyance.

"Did I say you could stop?"

"You look pretty finished to me. How much more of this can you take?"

"How much of me did you wind up tasting by the end?"

No point lying to that.

"A lot I guess. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Wait. Let me kiss you so I know you're not lying."

The kiss was over almost as it began.

"_Mmmmm you're telling the truth_. And I do taste nice if I say so myself."

"Syndra."

"What? Is this disgusting? What do you usually do after sex?"

""Have a shower."

"_Haaaaa….Now that's a good idea."_

Syndra had grabbed her hand before Diana knew what was going on, but her response was only to let out a little moan as a complaint. She wasn't tired, and Syndra knew it.

"Syndraaaa…"

"What are you waiting for? Wash. Shower. Now. "

Then Diana saw a chance to get something out of Syndra she had long been hoping for as a sort of sadistic revenge

"Maybe if you ask _politely_..."

pushing Syndra further she ran her finternals up and down Syndra's legs in opposite directions nearly reaching where Syndra didn't want her to go. Then Syndra growled.

"You're going to pay for this. Wash. Shower. Now..._Please_."

* * *

Remarkably, Syndra was managing to frustrate Diana without even having to be awake, from the very second Diana completely awoke from her sleep. Syndra resting her head squarely between her breasts had been funny for a few minutes before that though.

But moving SYndra's delicately out of the way so that she could flee like the wind was creating a few problems.

Maybe she could wake Syndra up and tell her she was late. Which wasn't really lying, but surely Syndra would ask about where. Wouldn't she?

"Syndra…."

Syndra was either very tired, which was worrying or very very comfortable which was just ridiculous.

_How long were we fucking?_

"Syndra!"

It appeared Syndra did not take sleeping lightly, so it was time for plan B or plan "Try not to injure Syndra while slowly taking her off my body"

As slowly as she could, Diana slid out from underneath Syndra by untangling their legs while holding Syndra as steady as possible with her arms. Then finally resting Syndra back onto the bed and gently running a hand through her hair, she stood up.

"And where are _you_ going…."

_HOW?!_

"I didn't want to wake you. My apologies."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Syndra was staring her down and it certainly wasn't out of passionate intent.

"And why does this fascinate you so much?"

"Because you came over, suggested we should fuck and now it's the morning you're in a hurry to be somewhere else. You're either incredibly forgetful or incredibly bad at commitment. Which one?"

"This is going to sound like I'm batshit insane but I'm on a mission from God."

Syndra didn't seem concerned about her state of mind at all, which looked like a good sign.

"The second option then."

Then with reflexes like a leopard, she embraced Diana around the chest.

"You know if you're having problems with commitment we can always just talk. I'm not going to hurt you…."

"I'm not lying."

Breaking out of Syndra's grasp was far easier than she expected.

"Then why meet me the night before you go?"

"Because…I didn't want to leave without checking my feelings for you. Which was the right decision because I love you. And I wanted to make you happy as well."

"So you completely ignored my feelings and assumed I'm some sort of whore?"

"That's not what I said!"

Even naked, a furious Syndra was a threat. Enough if a threat to make Diana unaware that she wasn't clothed for a few seconds until Syndra's next words.

"Take your clothes and get out of my sight."

* * *

"Welcome to the Yordle Relationship Care Centre, how may I help you?"

Not all yordles were blue apparently, which gave Syndra the imression she was talking to a guinea pig.

"How do you _think_ you can help me, it's the _Relationship Care centre I'm not here to -."_

"I see. Now I just need to ask you a few questions so I can select a guru for your convenience…"

"Get on with it."

"Are you straight or are you homosexual?"

No hesitation.

"The second one."

"And how long have you been in your relationship?"

_Start of care taking to end of care taking. Easy._

"Only two weeks."

It was an overexaggeration by about 13 days, but she was still getting the point across.

She hoped.

"Ah yes, two new lovebirds. Well I think we have the perfect guru for you. Lydiaaaaaaaa!"

"Whaaaat iiiiisssss it?"

"You have a cusssssstomeeeeerr!"

The Yorke, Lili, apparently, turned back to Syndra.

"She's in the 2nd door on your left."

Syndra was still disgruntled from all the high pitched screaming that had just taken place.

"I gathered that."

Moving around the building was not comfortable in the least but at least the yordles had attempted to help, by distorting everything to absurd proportions . The desk Syndra was sitting at currently was three times wider at her end.

"Hello there! I'm Lydia. Would you mind telling me about your relationship?"

"What about it?"

"Everything."

"Ok. Well. Ehm…."

"It's sort of funny how we first met. Not the first time that we saw each other, but the first time we actually talked. It was some sort of Institute game, something to try and calm me down, keep me under their _control. _I didn't think about it that way back then of course. So the thought of being matched with Diana for a few weeks, months, just seemed…I thought it was hysterical. I thought that she would be Renekton level insane."

The Yordle looked like she was struggling to keep up with Syndra's conversation, which didn't actually concern Syndra anymore in the slightest.

"She wasn't of course. I should have had more faith in the Institute about that. First impressions...I don't want to mention it.

The first time I considered her my friend was on the afternoon of the dance, the League dance. The one with the fireworks before it. The bowling was coercion, the beach I just wanted to have somebody's attention. Then, when I thought I was alone, she showed up.. She looked like complete shit and I don't know what I was thinking but I tormented her…and one hour later she was gone. And when she came back she was just so forgiving and…!"

_Scribblescribblescribble. _The writing stopped.

"And?"

"In hindsight I never should have ordered that takeaway."

* * *

_By the second day outside the hospital, Diana was beginning to notice the little nuances in Syndra's actions, while trying to force her behaviour back to what it would have been before the incident. And by the third night, she concluded that if she didn't do something drastic, things weren't going to get better for either of them._

"_Diana! Pizza!"_

_The door slammed shut and a pizza box flew onto the table in front of where Diana had been left for the last 15 minutes._

_"One pizza for two people?"_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_Syndra had just turned in a hurry to leave the room when Diana raised her voice. _

"Could you just move me to the sofa quickly?"

"Certainly."

She had a plan, now she had to make it work without worsening her injuries.

There was no trace of anger in Syndra's voice, and slowly and surely Syndra used the wheelchair to let Diana up onto the couch. Then, timing it to absolute perfection, Diana grabbed hold of Syndra's arm with one hand and the sofa with the other making her look like the worlds worst crippled acrobat. She felt like it too, but if it me pt Syndra from bolting long enough to listen, it had succeeded.

"Diana!"

The pain on her arms from holding the rest of her body off the ground was borderline unbearable, but she started talking.

"Thisisn'tasbadasitlooks…. Just sit down, talk to me and eat something for once!"

"But I'm not even…"

"You're starving yourself. I can tell. And this might help with that. Just try it."

Hesitantly, completely ignoring the pizza and only after Diana was placed back into a comfortable position, did Syndra sit down, and that very quickly turned from sitting upright to forcing herself as far back into the couch as she possibly could.

"Good to see you're finally getting comfortable."

Comatose would be a better word, because if Syndra wasn't helping her, she was casting magical spells. That determination for 8 hours straight would have a toll on anyone and Syndra knew it. She was punishing herself.

"Mmmmhhhhh…Diana..."

"Yes?"

"Your hair is nice….can I feel it?"

* * *

"And that's when I started to fall in love with her."

"Uhuh. Her hair was the reason you pursued the relationship."

"Don't be stupid. That was only until I realised she didn't mind if I fell asleep in her lap. And then I realised I could pick her up if I wanted without her complaining. And the next stags after that we made love. That's our entire relationship."

"And none of that seems unusual to you or your partner?"

"No. And if you're implying that we're unusual…"

The hairs were now standing fully upright on the back of her neck. She had remembered something cracial to the relationship just by talking to a desk.

"That's probably fairly accurate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

"But I haven't finished the assessment!"

"I don't care! People to see, places to- I have stuff!"

If she was going to catch Diana before she vanished completely off the map, and she didn't really have a choice, she was going to have to cover the entirety of the institute very very quickly.

* * *

There was little over 3-4 hours until Diana was about to depart. Everything was ready, thanks due to her paranoia that had set in over the last day and forced her to prepare nonstop for all of the afternoon. And just as she was about to have a rest, someone slammed the door loudly multiple times. Out of pure terror, Diana screamed in the direction of the door a few octaves higher than normal.

"GO AWAY!"

_Smooth. _

Trying to reassure herself and stay calm in the face of the entire Institute was harder than it sounded high on adrenalin, with her body wanting to leap out the apartment window and see what happened.

"_Diana, IT'S ME!"_

Of course it was going to be Syndra, the only person who she had mentioned the quest to, showing up on her doorstep as she was about to leave, for no reason.

Great. Now she was even more terrified. But at least, _at least_, she wasn't dead yet.

Bolting out to the hallway she shepherded Syndra where she was already going by flailing her hands like a windmill.

"_Get in!"_

As Syndra entered a tiny tiny shoulder bag then went flying in behind her.

"Syndra you _are not coming with me. The Institute-"_

"The Institute has nothing to do with this. You're breaking out. Just like you tried to do when you arrived here for the first time."

"And how do you remember that?"

"It was my week of arrival."

"Look, Syndra I'm not trying to be harsh or anything but you're not built for this.""I might not have the strength for it, but I have the determination."

"They're not the same thing. Look I have to be gone in 2 hours and I really have to-"

The look of determination Syndra had vanished in a split second. It was normal Syndra now the same Syndra she had always known, and she was concerned...about safety?

"How will I know you're alive? You're not returning here when you're done…what happens if you…if you _die_?"

The thought was sentimental but in the end...Diana knew the truth. The blunt cold truth.

"I don't mean anything to you. I don't mean anything to anyone. It'll just…It'll just _pass_."

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"_

"Syndra is...Oh fuck..."

Syndra was crying. She wasn't angry, she wasn't looking at Diana in contempt she wasn't even the same person Diana had yelled at the same morning. And that had Diana lost for words. Until Syndra started turning towards the door.

"Wait! SYNDRAA!"

Syndra stopped turning. Diana wasn't sure which one out of the two of them was more confused. But she had to start talking first, so she did, or at least managed to get a few syllables out.

"Syndra…I….I…..

….Alright. Here's the plan."

* * *

**Without a doubt the most annoying thing about Diana's lore is that it doesn't say why she joined, because she really wouldn't want to. So my headcanon is that she was forced. Hence the Leaguebreak.**


	12. Hardened Criminals

_**You know what this story needs? An incredibly masculine lumberjack based off a Lunari OC that isn't even mine!**_

_**...**_

_**Bite me.**_

* * *

Despite knowing the wait for Diana to meet her at the top of the tower would be reasonably short, Syndra had still decided to look around to see if anything caught her interest, and amazingly, even in the middle of the night, something had. Not that it was unexpected, after all she knew it was called Star Tower for a reason. She just hadn't realised the reason would be so beautiful.

At some point while she was craning her neck upwards. Diana had finally made it up the staircase, illuminated by the bright white glow of the artifact she was holding carefully with both hands.

"Diana, look! In the sky!"

"That really narrows it down."

Even though it was the middle of the night and nobody frequented the tower regardless, neither her or Diana were speaking above a whisper.

"Come next to me and actually look where I'm pointing, idiot!"

Even in the area where she was pointing there were dozens of stars right next to each other, but she was certain Diana wouldn't mind a quick nuzzle before she left. After all unlike Diana, she had every reason to be nervous.

Which was why it was a bit of surprise when Diana's hand tightly squeezed hers, instead of the other way around.

"You're not the one that's supposed to be nervous."

"I don't want to take any chances...As long as we don't interfere with each other the escapes going to be fine, I know it."

Diana's fear that she was going to crash mid flight out of all things, was hilarious. Meanwhile her fear that Diana would fuck up the teleportation was actually sensible considering neither of them had any idea how it worked.

_"_You know I think I know which constellation you were looking at. It wouldn't happen to look like two people holding hands, would it?"

"_Maybe_. And what do they call this peculiar arrangement of stars?"

"_The lovers."_

Having watched Diana slowly make an opportunity available Syndra kissed her hard on the lips.

"You know that if you look closely enough you can see my headdress in the stars. Right next to the lovers as well."

"Well I'm clearly not looking closely enough."

"It's on a bit of an angle."

"Pfft."

In the darkness Syndra didn't see the kiss on the cheek coming and when she felt it her heart skipped a beat.

"You're funny sometimes. One more thing."

Diana held up to Syndra the artifact that was still creating moonlight.

"I figured you'll need it to see where you're going. It's pretty much a throwaway anyhow."

In the light Syndra could see Diana smiling.

"I have to go. Enjoy your flight."

* * *

Ironically even while she was floating just above the tower, Syndra was just as dizzy as when she was standing. Her body apparently hadn't quite realised that she could fly.

_Well here goes nothing._

As soon as Diana felt her feet strike an entirely different surface to the paved surfaces around the Institute, she was hit by a wave of euphoria which caught her completely unaware. One second she was standing completely surrounded by pitch black, the next she was knee deep in an apparent variety of plants.

_One small step for everybody else, one large leap for me. _

_I probably should have thought about this part a little harder._

_Or I could just have not thought about it at all. That would have helped. _

_Now where did I put my backpack?_

The light-givers, as Diana called them were so common that she could hoarded them in their dozens had she been some sort of very cheap bandit. Pulling hers out of the backpack she still blinked in the very pale light and looked around. No buildings in sight.

But she was in a field of sunflowers.

_The irony. _

The thought that bandits or guards that might kill her on sight had a giant glowing indicator where she was also convinced her to move pretty quick. Finding somewhere sheltered to meet Syndra was her priority at this point.

_Travel in the same direction I teleported. That doesn't seem too hard. _

Not that there was any shelter up ahead.

_Are there armed patrols around here?_

_Has Syndra already passed my position?_

_Can I teleport any further?_

She wasn't going to leave herself at risk of being found and captured. Not like last time.

_Fuck it._

_One or two more tries. _

_That's all I need._

_Just two more tries. _

_… _

_I guess it's time to get to work._

* * *

The brilliant glow of light had certainly been further away than Syndra expected, but for the time being she was just grateful that she had actually found it. And her lover certainly appeared to be in good condition.

"Diana?"

"You've arrived. Good. We just need to get to Varstead."

Diana paused midway through the sentence to yawn awkwardly.

"Then we can rest. Let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest here?"

Diana snapped the answer right back at her.

"I'm not tired."

_Sore point. _

After about 10 minutes of actual walking to allow Diana to keep up, Syndra turned around and found that Diana was on her haunches and leaning against a tree a few feet away.

"That's it. We're resting here."

"It's just a headache!"

"Diana, I know _something's_ wrong when you can't even manage to keep up with me walking. We are resting for your sake, _right now."_

_"_Syndra…._Shit."_

_"_You'll agree with me in the morning_."_

_"_And you're going to pay for this in the morning_. _Now_ if you don't mind leaving me in peace, _I'm going to spend half an hour looking for somewhere _that's actually comfortable. Good night!"_

Syndra didn't comment on how her lap was probably the most comfortable resting place for miles around. Because as soon as Diana actually fell asleep, with her head resting on gravelly soil no less, Syndra corrected that immediately. Then, very, very slightly, Diana adjusted her resting position, with her eyes kept tightly closed.

"You comfortable down there?"

Silence.

Diana was now well and truly asleep.

* * *

Diana had expected to wake up with a face full of cuts and scratches, which made for a pleasant surprise when all she received was a face full of leg. Leg…_and_ _sunlight._

Grimacing, she faced the other direction and wondered how Syndra could have possibly held the sitting position she was currently in for the entire time that both of them were asleep.

_Is she really fast asleep?_

Gently she tapped the apparently sleeping mage on the shoulder.

"Syndra."

No sign of Syndra pretending, and no reason for it either. Guessing that she would be unlikely to wake for a while, Diana decided to use the opportunity to explore the surrounding plateau by herself. Around where the two of them had rested for the night the land only seemed to rise upwards steeply in all directions, so that it as impossible to see the top of the slopes. The ground was bare, the soil was bronze but at least there were shrubs that provided some sort of nourishment. Unlike the shrubs however, Diana couldn't just pull water from underground.

_Syndra would rather starve than eat this though. I need to find Varstead but of course I have to be in a valley. _

_Hm._

_Now that I think about it…_

Returning to camp was as easy as getting a few lucky guesses correct, where she found Syndra just waking up.

At the sight of Diana, Syndra brushed her hair aside from her face and grinned.

"Morning, gorgeous."

"I've been walking along cliffs for at least the last hour, there's nothing gorgeous about me anymore."

Syndra's grin was clearly contagious, that was the only explanation for why Diana was smiling as well.

"You sure about that?"

"Syndra, do me a favour and look for a town or a path or something will you? I'm not going to be able to find anything from down here."

As if launched by a spring, Syndra leapt into the air with a _whooph. _

_Wonder how long she's going to be._

**_Whooommmphhhh._**

Then Syndra landed and dust flew up in all directions covering Diana and her surroundings completely in a dust cloud and leaving her wheezing and coughing until it cleared.

"Maybe you could have a little bit of a softer landing next time."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

Diana had been too focused on her coughing to actually pay attention to what Syndra had been saying, but Syndra somehow hadn't actually noticed.

"About the town just over there, stupid!"

_Alright then._

"Well…are you hungry?"

"

"Well I can't let you be hungry forever. Lead the way."

The steep slopes soon dissipated as she followed Syndra onto another plain and down a path that looked skinny in comparison to the two massive fields on either side of it.

"Look at how primitive it is!"

"Just because the buildings are built of wood doesn't mean the townsfolk are idiots…"

"But it DOES!"

"Well what are they meant to build from? Can you see any stone anywhere?"

"Exactly! If you can't figure out how to levitate stone, you're clearly incompetent! Or a Lunari! But my point still stands!"

The entrance to the town was just a gate between two haphazardly built barns, and absolutely nobody was paying it any attention.

"Syndra, you go ahead. I have…I have something I need to do.."

"You have…something you need to do?"

"I need to go to the..you know."

_Talk about boldly lying to someone…._

_"_Hmph. We can meet at the tavern then. Assuming there is one."

Slightly ironically, Diana's preference was not to meet Syndra at all. But that wasn't an option.

_She's going to be SCATHING when she sees me next. But all good disguises need to start somewhere right?_

This disguise required a decent body of water for a start, and after a few minutes of searching Diana spotted river that actually filled that purpose perfectly.

_It's actually hilarious how traumatising this is. _

_In fact I guess you could say…..I'm actually pretty attached to my hair. _

_"_Hah_."_

_Snip._

* * *

"Read aaaaallll about it! New champion in the League! Read aaaaaaalllll about it, right here for only a few coins of gold! Only newspaper seller in Ivarstead, that's right, if you want to read about it, you have to get it from right here!"

In a stroke of brilliance, the local mogul had found Drake, the only narcissistic screaming lunatic in the town, and decided to place him in charge of selling the newspaper.

Brianna had invested a lot of time into collecting the newspapers.

"Heeeeey newspaper lady!"

And Drake had spent a lot of time trying to romance her. This was going to go well.

Angrily fumbling in her pocket for the gold she pulled the coins out and shoved them in his face.

"Shut up and give me the paper."

"Hooooold up. Not enough gold."

"You're fucking with me."

It wasn't beyond him.

"Maybe I'm not."

Drake shrugged his shoulders as elegantly as he possibly could.

"Maybe I am. Whatcha doin' tonight?"

"Give me the paper or I'll punch your _fucking lights out_."

That was not an exaggeration.

"I was thinkin' we could have a romantic dinner by the lake, just th' two of us?"

_"__I will crush your balls with my foot."_

Drake took the money and slid the paper across to her.

"So tonight then at sundown?"

"I don't think so."

From the impromptu newspaper stand it was only a short walk to the lumber mill where she made a living, following the edge of the tranquil lake that was only disturbed for bathing every couple of weeks by hordes of townspeople. And also by this woman, that come to think of it was a complete anomaly.

_Does she have no concept of modesty? _

_There are young adult men living in this town for fucks sake!_

_Maybe she's blind or stupid or something who's to know. Might as well tell her._

"You know people c-"

* * *

"-an see you right?"

Already certain Diana had abandoned her but with no idea why, Syndra had decided to pursue whatever as many luxuries as she could find. This lake apparently was it. But what a luxury it was. The water felt wonderfully warm against her skin and the surroundings were absolutely exquisite!

Then the 6 foot tall woman with abs that could shatter ice had come and ruined the view.

"Of course I do."

_Now move out of the way so I don't feel guilty about what I'm looking at. _

_"_Have you no modesty to speak of?"

"And what is there to be modest about exactly? If anybody remotely tries to make an advance on me I'll flatten them."

"Suit yourself."

Bizarrely, the woman then sat down on a nearby rock and opened the newspaper she was holding.

"Do you not have anything better to do than disturb my peace, _woman_?"

"I can't have you flattening people from my village without supervision."

"But a little flattening never-"

_Wait. _

_Damn it, where's Diana when you need her. _

"Why does this backwater village even need a newspaper? Can't you you talk to other people in this town?"

"I'm not reading about what happens in this backwater. I'm reading about what happens in the _Institute_. Do you ever shut up?"

"No."

A quick glance showed a few tiny lines of text amongst several colourful photos spread throughout the magazine. Of course the photos got Syndra intrigued about the contents.

"Am I in there?"

"N-"

"There I am!"

"Wha-?"

_Splash,_

The poor woman had dropped her magazine into the water out of shock.

_"__Get away from me!"_

The woman leapt away from her, Syndra now hovering fully naked well above the surface of the water.

"What did I do? This is actually rather insulting!"

"_What are you even DOING HERE?!"_

"Waiting for my girlfriend! Is that a crime?!"

As if to top everything off, they were apparently attracting attention.

"Hey! Mind your own business!"

The interloper was a woman about the same age as the one Syndra was already dealing with, albeit a bit shorter. And she was running towards them now.

"I said go away! Are you deaf?!"

_That person actually looks sort of like Diana. _

_Wait a minute…._

Of course If it looked like Diana with shorter hair it was probably Diana with shorter hair.

"WHAT HAPPENED to your HAIR?!"

"Forget about my fucking hair! WHO is _THAT_?"

"How can you not recognise your own girlfriend?"

Diana threw a scathing look in Brianna's direction and then one in Syndra's direction.

"We need to talk right now. And put some clothes on _for fucks sake._."

"Well it was nice talking to you guys…."

"She's coming too."

Syndra made a valiant attempt to keep a serious look on her face.

"Looks like we might need rope for that. Or chains even.

"Just use your magic! And _actually_ try and keep your mouth _SHUT_ for _once in your life."_

Well, there really wasn't any point arguing with that. But at least she could ease the tension.

"Sorry whatever your name is… It's complicated."

* * *

"Drop her."

Completely stone-faced, Diana watched their new accomplice fall out of the magical prison and onto the hard dirt below.

"Why don't you just _KILL ME ALREADY!?"_

A sharp crack, and she was on the ground again, blood streaming out her nose.

"You are not to speak unless addressed! Understand?"

The woman was nearly on her hands and knees when there was another magical blast and she was sent reeling onto the ground again.

"Understand?!"

"About fucking time! Now! Wha's your profession?!"

"Lumber!"

_"_Can you fight?"

"Yes!"

Diana could hear the distaste in the woman's voice.

"Good. You're coming with you escape you die, and if you fall behind you die as well. Now get moving!"

With Syndra around, that was as unforgiving as Diana could manage.

Maybe even a little too unforgiving.

"And press this rag against your nose to stop the bleeding."

The woman flat out tore it from Diana's closed hand with near superhuman strength.

_Yeah because that's going to reduce the friction between us. Totally. _

_Maybe…maybe I'll try again at nightfall and see what happens._

* * *

As the sun dramatically finished its journey across the sky Brianna could feel her heart slamming against her chest every time she took a breath. There was no way her kidnappers could leave her alive overnight, even though she was tied to a nearby tree. She was an escape risk, a fight risk and served no purpose to their scheme whatsoever and yet…

Her kidnappers weren't exactly exuding confidence.

"We should rest here for the night. It's a good a spot as any. I'll get the wood and Syndra you can guard…what's your name?"

"Brianna. What's yours?"

Both of her captors looked very slightly in each other's direction. But the pale blonde-haired one spoke up.

"Anna. My name's Anna."

"And so...you're a summoner? What's your reason for running away?"

"Let me get this fire set up so we can all eat. Then we can discuss reasons."

"Eat? What are we eating?"

"Fruit." With a slightly bitter expression on her face Anna tossed an apple in her direction.

"Enjoy."

Halfway through eating her apple, and now sitting next to the roaring campfire, Brianna had eventually found the courage to decide to ask questions of her "captors".

"Why did you both leave?"

"The Institute didn't respect our love for each other."

"But I thought the Institute was notoriously open to this sort of thing?"

The two women instantly threw withering stares at one another.

"_Pfft. _What drivel you've been reading._"_

_"_And now that you've left you're planning to….."

"We're going south. Settling somewhere in the countryside to live the rest of our lives."

_Calling the land south of here countryside is like calling Shurima a sandpit. _

_Their story makes absolutely no sense…_

While she was thinking it over, the quieter one, Anna asked a question that caught her off guard.

"What's your name?"

_Huh? What?_

"Oh…erm…my names Brianna. I am….well I _was…_one of the towns lumberjacks.

My father died a few years ago, I haven't found anybody that cares enough about me to begin a relationship with _and_ I have to run an entire mill by myself. Am I boring you yet?"

_"_Well, yes. Although to be fair, I haven't asked you about anything _interesting."_

_"__Syndra."_

_"_What? She's interested in the Institute, I just want to ask her some questions. Who's your favourite champion?"

"Leona."

"Second favourite?"

"Irelia."

"You cannot be serious."

"About what? About liking two strong independent women?"

"What about me? I'm a strong independent woman too!"

"You're also a psychopath."

"What about her?"

Syndra brandished her finger in Anna's direction accusingly as Anna stood there looking accordingly shellshocked.

"I'm a summoner!"

"So? That doesn't stop you from being just as good as those other champions!"

"Syndra…actually Anna, we're going to sleep, and I think it would be best if you did as well. And that rope is unbreakable so don't even think about it."

"Yeah, or else the tree might fall on top of you or….or something."

Syndra flopped to the ground right where she was standing and attempted to curl into a ball.

"Not that I expect you to say anything in response considering that we kidnapped you…but good night."

_Don'tsayanythingdon'tsaanythingdon'tsayanything….._

That failed to stop the words sliding from her lips anyway out of sheer politeness and exhaustion.

"Good night."

_Damn it._

* * *

Syndra laid haphazardly on the uneven ground with her eyes completely shut, not fully awake but not close to sleeping. In hindsight resting where she had been standing probably wasn't a good idea, but Diana appeared to have enjoyed the improvised theatre, resting herself a few inches on Syndra's right, while Brianna, still attached to the tree lay several feet away on Syndra's left. Completely out of options to make herself more comfortable, Syndra was in the process of very slowly moving to the other side of Diana's body when she realised that neither of them were actually asleep.

"Diana…is everything alright?"

"Syndra, go back to sleep. it's nothing important."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No? It's just….I'm worried about Brianna."

"Really? I'm amazed that she's been doing so well."

"I am too…but that doesn't stop me from being worried about what she's left behind."

"If she left something important behind she would have mentioned it."

"And yet she hasn't mentioned anything. How can she have nothing worth mentioning?"

"I don't know…"

_I do know. But I don't feel like talking about it because I'm tired and it's long winded and it's the middle of the night. _

"…but if it worries you that much you'll just have to let her go."

As Syndra gently touched her cheek Diana cringed with clear distaste.

"I can't let her go…there is no 'just'. It's more complicated than that."

"Are you sure?"

Diana shuddered beneath Syndra's grasp and her cheeks suddenly felt warm beneath her touch.

"We can't trust her to keep a secret. If we let her go she'll tell the summoners where we're going. And if they find you all the way out here, they're going to kill you. They probably think we're on a mission to destroy Ionia together."

"Really? Because I told them we were on our honeymoon..."

"That's the cutest lie I've ever heard."

"It's not a lie! I left a note on my front door!"

"That just makes it cuter!"

"I think I…or we…whichever…can deal with Brianna in the morning. If I deal with it myself you won't have to worry about it, and we have to do something right? Can't have you being miserable for our honeymoon."

"Thank you. For being cute and for being um, supportive, I guess. And one other thing…do you have any cures for bad dreams?"

"I might…..why do you ask, _beautiful_?"

"Why do you think? Now hurry up and help me like the gorgeous woman you are…"

"It would be _my pleasure…."_

* * *

**_No. That is not what is going to happen. _**


End file.
